


Sweet Dreams

by KrisProwler



Category: Furry (Fandom), Original Work
Genre: Black Panther - Freeform, Consensual Somnophilia, Cub, Dubious Consent, Eventual Consent, Extremely Underage, F/M, First Love, Forced Orgasm, Groping, Lingerie, Loss of Virginity, Multiple Orgasms, Secrets, Sex, Somnophilia, Vaginal Fingering, pomeranian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:16:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 39,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27601990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrisProwler/pseuds/KrisProwler
Summary: Sonya hasn't seen much of her best friend Marcus since the older boy started middle school that year. So when his parents decide to take a mini vacation over a holiday weekend and leave Marcus in her mother's care, the little puppy is beside herself with excitement. She is determined to make use of the time together to make Marcus her boyfriend.But first, the two have been role playing a story over several months and it's finally reaching its climax.
Relationships: Sonya Caceil/Marcus Freed
Comments: 9
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

Sonya smiled and waved goodbye to her friends, the two kitten sisters waving back as they made their way out of the schoolyard towards their house. The little Pomeranian puppy watched them until they disappeared from the schoolyard, their words of excitement and encouragement still fresh in her mind. The weekend was here, and a holiday weekend at that, but that wasn’t the cause of the excitement that had the girl’s tail swishing and wagging like mad. No, it was because he was coming.  
  
Her best friend in the whole world, Marcus was going to be staying at her house all weekend.  
  
Sonya had known Marcus for as long as she could remember; their two families were extremely close and as a result the two children were together constantly. Marcus was like the older brother she never had, and with her father having passed before she was born, he was by far the most important male in her life. The two were inseparable before and, truth be told, as she grew older Sonya began to develop a little crush on the black panther cub.  
  
There was five years between the two of them; this age difference had proven to be a blessing and a curse for Sonya. On the one hand, the older boy was so much smarter and wiser and stronger than her, and he was always willing to share all of that with his favorite girl friend. The two had had many adventures together, battling fictional evil and saving many imaginary kingdoms. Unfortunately, their age difference also meant that earlier that year Marcus had begun middle school; his being in a different school combined with the increased class load meant that the two now saw each other very rarely.  
  
Sonya missed her adventuring companion, her surrogate brother, her irreplaceable friend... She wanted desperately to be even more than that to him... Which was why she couldn’t have wiped the beaming smile she wore as she raced off to her house off her face if she tried. Finally, after months of pining and separation, the two of them would be together again with just her mother looking after them. Fairy tale fantasies of the two of them sharing “true love’s first kiss” danced through her mind and a slight blush colored her creamy fur even as her smile brightened further.  
  
There was no doubt in her mind; by the end of this weekend, she would have the best boy in the whole wide world as her boyfriend.  
  


* * *

  
  
As soon as she got home, Sonya ran up to her room and quickly threw off her school uniform. She had always liked the way her uniform looked on her, the classic shirt and vest combo with its matching skirt were cute enough in their own right. But for this most important of all occasions it simply would not do.  
  
Soon enough the little girl was down to just her underwear, the pink cotton decorated with dozens of tiny red hearts. For a moment she stopped outside her closet to look in the full length mirror. Short, creamy yellow fur covered her head to toe, it matched the energy and sunny disposition of its owner perfectly. Her ears barely poked out over a head of curly, auburn hair which she currently had cut just above her shoulders. Her eyes were a shade of aquamarine that seemed to jump between blue and green of their own accord. While she was shorter than most of the other cubs her age, her snout was longer and more angular than the other canines she knew, a trait that had prompted Marcus to give her the nickname “fox face”.  
  
_I wonder what Marcus would think if he saw me like this,_ the Pom thought to herself, then immediately shook her head of the thought. Why would he want to see her naked? That’s just... weird. Besides, she had the perfect outfit in mind that she was absolutely certain he would love.  
  
Once again reminded of the task at hand, she all but dove into her closet, digging through a small pile of dirty clothes until she unearthed the box wherein she had placed her treasure. She opened the box and revealed a red sundress with white flowers. She remembered vividly the day her mom had bought it. The previous summer she and her mom had been out shopping at the mall and had run into Marcus and his parents. While their parents stopped to catch up, Sonya dragged the boy away to help her try on clothes. She was surprised when he picked the dress out himself for her, but when she tried it on he told her that it looked super cute on her and that it really flattered her fur and hair.  
  
Just as she had at the time, Sonya blushed hard recalling the memory. As she did, memories gave way to fantasy. She imagined that he had led her back into the changing room, sitting her down in his lap on the small bench inside. She stared up at him, his piercing blue eyes against that handsome, pitch black fur filled her with anticipation and longing. His hand came to rest on the side of her face, gently ushering her forward as he too slowly closed the gap. She could feel his breath on her face, causing her excitement and anticipation to go into overdrive, but she shyly allowed his hand to control the pace as she finally let her eyes flutter closed-  
  
The sounding of the doorbell below shook her from her reverie, but after a moment to reorient herself to the present, her excitement spiked once again. _He’s here!_ The two words repeated themselves in her head as she turned and launched herself out of her room.  
  
“I got it!” Sonya shouted, grabbing the banister and racing down the stairs towards the front door of her house. Reaching the bottom, she set her sights on the door; she had every intention of throwing the door open and launching herself into her friend’s arms. However, just before she could reach the door, a strong hand reached out and grabbed her by the scruff of her neck, dragging her back a pace before turning her to face her mother. “H-hey! Mom, what’re you doing?”  
  
Ramona, Sonya’s mother, wore a bemused smile when she spoke to her daughter. “Now now, I know you’re excited, sunshine, but you might want to think about actually putting the dress on before you go greet him.”  
  
There was a momentary pause while Sonya considered her mother’s words before the realization finally hit her; in all her haste and excitement, she had never actually gotten dressed. She was still in just her panties! Her already flushed face burned even hotter as the thought of what she had nearly just done flashed through her mind. She unleashed a squeaky scream, turned and ran back to her room as fast as her body would allow, nearly falling up the stairs on two separate occasions before throwing the door closed behind her.  
  
Ramona’s knowing smile never faded while she watched her daughter rush back to her room and despite herself she couldn’t help but chuckle at the situation before she finally went to the door herself.  
  


* * *

  
  
“Burn in the light, monster!” As she spoke, white light began to build on the end of the gnarled staff she held between her tiny frame and the horde of shadowy demons slowly moving towards her. With no hesitation she slammed the end of her staff into the ground, causing the energy she had built up to release into the ground like a shockwave. The demons within the shockwave were momentarily bathed in the same light, screaming and flailing as though they had been set ablaze; some simply disintegrated while other larger demons were reduced to smoldering husks. Soon enough however the blast faded and several more demons rushed forward to replace the ranks of the fallen.  
  
Behind her, an army of every race and creed clashed against the demon horde. She spared a moment to look across the battlefield to see that her forces had fought the dark forces to a standstill. Before her the eclipsed sun gave off just enough muted light to illuminate the demon army, swarming like a living shadow across the courtyard of the castle. This is hopeless, the thought came again unbidden. _No!_ She shouted at herself. _I can’t give into the darkness, not while the hero of prophecy is at my side._  
  
As if on cue, several twisted howls of pain sounded at her side as they were each cut through by a sword that glowed with an ethereal light. As they fell around him, Lance, the hero jump to her side, adopting a defensive stance between the dark forces and his sorceress friend. “Crystal, there you are. I thought I’d lost you in this madness.”  
  
“We need to move.” Crystal looked up at the holy sword wielding man, her expression grim. “The princess won’t be able to hold out much longer. If she breaks and the Dark Lord gets ahold of her power...”  
  
“We won’t let that happen,” Lance returned, though his expression was just as grim. Just being in the presence of so much darkness seemed to drive the hope from their hearts... “The soldiers are fighting admirably, but they won’t be able to break through to the castle in time. We’re the only ones who have a chance!”  
  
“Okay. Cover me for a moment.” Crystal began channeling her magic through the staff once more. The spell she had in mind was a simple one and look almost no effort to channel for her, but for the power she now needed for it to be she would have to dramatically empower it. As the charge grew, so did the light emanating from the head of the staff until it was almost blinding.  
  
Meanwhile, Lance continued to brandish the holy blade before him. The lesser demons, being mostly feral beasts, seemed hesitant to approach the light sword. The larger, smarter demons among the horde, however, recognized the threat that Crystal’s spell posed and began trying to reach her to bring a stop to it. Fortunately, they were in most cases hindered by the lesser demons’ cowering so Lance was able to easily keep the rest at bay. Finally he heard the sorceress give him the signal, he quickly shielded his eyes for what he knew was coming.  
  
The spell complete, Crystal stretched her free hand out, aiming towards the front gate of the castle. In an instant, from her outstretched palm, a massive beam of pure light shot across the courtyard. Just as suddenly the light dissipated, but its effects reverberated through the teeming horde. Those unfortunate enough to be struck directly were vaporized, while still others too close were burned by the spell. The result was a hole punched straight through the lines of the demons.  
  
“Let’s go!” The two quickly entered the void left by the spell, Lance cutting through any demons that survived and tried to bar their way while Crystal continued to fire smaller blasts from her hand. Their progress was relatively unimpeded until they reached the gate, but the demons began to break ranks in order to chase them down. Once clear of the doors themselves, Crystal quickly erected a barrier over the opening even as the hordes began crashing into it in their attempt to reach them.  
  
Once she was confident they were safe for the moment, Crystal called out to her friend. “This is as far as I can go, Lance.”  
  
“You’re not coming with me?” Lance said in shock and dismay.  
  
“I’m sorry, but only you can face this evil and not fall under its control.” Crystal looked up into Lance’s eyes and smiled. “Before you go though, I have one final gift for you.”  
  
Reaching into a pouch at her side, she brought out a small crystalline orb and clutched it tightly in her hand. After a moment the orb began glowing with a brilliant light, eventually encompassing her entire body before fading to a warm glow. Satisfied, she held the orb out to Lance. “I’m gifting you with my light, my friend. May its power protect you and see you through to victory.”  
  
Lance seemed hesitant to take the orb from her but eventually took it in his free hand. “Thank you Crystal, for everything.”  
  
“The princess and the Dark Lord are in the throne room. Hurry!” As she spoke, the effects of the loss of so much of her magic were beginning to set in. Without the light magic, the fatigue from having fought for hours quickly set in, forcing her to rest her weight against the staff for balance. “I’ll handle things here. You have to save her, nothing else matters.”  
  
“Are you alright?”  
  
“I’ll be fine, just go!”  
  
Lance finally nodded and without another word turned and made his way down the dark hallway towards the throne room. Alone, Crystal turned her attention back to the barrier, which had already begun to lose its strength as the demons outside continued to savagely attack it. She struggled to gather her remaining strength and set about reinforcing the crumbling spell, but she knew it wouldn’t be long before her reserves ran dry and she would be helpless before the horde. Still she stood as tall as her tiring body would allow and set about her final task, to buy her hero and friend time...  
  
Sonya dropped the broomstick she had using as her weapon once the scene was over, following Marcus across the yard towards the area they had designated for the “throne room”. _This is it,_ she thought to herself excitedly. _Finally, the final scene._  
  
The two of them had begun acting out this story almost a year before, one afternoon at a time; Marcus had always been extremely creative and the stories they would play through together became the crux of their improbable friendship at their respective ages. It had always been Marcus who directed the world they played in, but all of the wondrous things they saw, all the battles fought and won, all of the powers they gained were absolutely real to her. Finally, at long last, the story had reached its climax. Although she was a little disheartened by the position she had left her character in, she was more than ready to see everything concluded.  
  
She entered the throne room and assumed the role of the princess.  
  
Princess Elise hung from the wall by a pair of manacles. Across from her the Dark Lord continued casting his spell; through his outstretched hand, tendrils of pitch black lightning arced through the space between them, twisting through her body and mind. He never said a word to her; he had never said a word or moved from that spot in all the days since her capture. The flow of his dark power through her prone body had been constant in all that time. Her body writhed under the effect of the black lightning but she no longer fought the physical reaction; all of her remaining strength was focused on protecting the power sleeping inside her soul from the Dark Lord.  
  
As the days had passed, despair began to set into her. There was no way she could stop the Dark Lord forever. Eventually her will would break, and with it the world’s destruction would be assured...  
  
Just as this thought began to settle in her heart, hope appeared, lighting the darkened halls of her father’s court like a beacon.  
  
“Your vile schemes end here, betrayer!” Lance shouted as he charged to the bottom of the steps before the throne, brandishing the holy sword towards the Dark Lord.  
  
At the sound of the voice behind him, the Dark Lord let a grin spread across his otherwise emotionless face. He turned towards the intruder, mercifully forcing him to end the spell on Elise. “So, you figured it out then.” His grin advanced to wicked laughter as he walked around and sat in the empty throne. “Well of course you did. You are the prophesied hero after all...”  
  
Taking the hood of his cloak in black armored hands, he pulled it back to reveal his face. Lance snarled quietly and Elise gasped at the revelation; the Dark Lord was none other than the king of Granseal!  
  
“Father!” Elise shouted. Sonya’s reaction was quite genuine; she had _not_ seen that coming.  
  
King Graham Granseal/the Dark Lord laughed again at this. “Fool girl, your father has long since succumbed to my power. There is nothing left in this body but darkness!” His body began to transform, the king’s warm features gave way to black fur and flesh and his eyes began to glow an eerie red. “This world is at an end...” His voice now reverberated as though dozens of malicious voices speaking in choir had said them. “You need but to accept your fate.”  
  
“Never! The light will prevail!” Lance shot back. Sonya stifled a giggle; despite the severity of the situation, it was always kind of amusing to watch Marcus have such epic confrontations with himself.  
  
“Very well. Come at me boy, and let us end this!”  
  
Without another word, Lance rushed forward, dashing up the stairs and taking a wide, horizontal swing. The holy cut cleanly through both the shadowy king and the throne behind him; however, Graham’s body reformed over the cut as though it had never happened. Unfazed, Lance swung again, and again Graham was cut asunder only to reform over the wound. Lance decided instead to thrust forward, however this time Graham caught his arm even as the sword passed through him harmlessly. Closing his arm around Lance’s captured hand, he unleashed the black lighting into his foe point blank. Lance dropped to one knee, howling in pain before a savage kick sent him sprawling across the room.  
  
Elise cried out in horror. This couldn’t be happening. The prophesied warrior can’t lose... Yet before her eyes the hero writhed in agony under the same spell she had suffered for so long, his holy sword proving useless against the Dark Lord.  
  
“You just don’t get it, do you?” Graham laughed again as he casually strode towards Lance as the warrior struggled back to his feet. “Your prophesy only foretells our battle. You never even realized that I am to be the victor.” Lance desperately brought the sword down in an overhead slash as the Dark Lord drew close, only to find himself clutching at cold, black steel as the shadow fiend closed his hand around his neck. “Can you see it now? Your coming is the herald of the end of all things!”  
  
Graham drew his other hand back, and with a brutal punch launched Lance across the room where he slammed into the wall, the sword clattering to the ground while he feel in a heap. For a moment a deathly silence hung over the room, before Lance began to struggle to rise again. His good humor seemingly faded, Graham unleashed the black lightning again; Lance trembled under the attack but continued to slowly rise. Finally Graham relented. “I grow weary of your pointless resistance, boy. I am the darkness personified, you cannot hope to defeat me!”  
  
Lance grit himself against another wave of pain as the lightning fell upon him again. But despite the pain and his own waning strength he continued to rise. He couldn’t lose, everything was riding on him now. Finally he made it back to his feet, disarmed but defiant against the shadowy fiend.  
  
“Very well...” Graham’s eyes began to glow more intensely, giving the otherwise pitch blackness around them a sinister glow. The shadows in the room all seemed to pulse as he gestured towards the ceiling; then they began to pool into a massive orb above his hand. “You and your pitiful light will be extinguished here and now!”  
  
Graham flung his hand forward towards Lance; the orb pulsed with a red energy before descending upon the warrior. Lance instinctively shielded himself with his hands, but in the back of his head he knew the gesture was pointless. The spell was considerably larger than he was, it would surely swallow him whole when it hit.  
  
Just before the orb hit, he felt Crystal’s orb pulse in his pocket. As the shadow orb struck him, tendrils of light suddenly appeared around him, protecting him from the spell even as it consumed him. He could feel Crystal’s presence in the magic surrounding him, calming him and filling him with confidence. He took the orb into his hand and the light around him intensified, beginning to push the shadow around him back. A smile formed on his face, his friend was there fighting with him after all.  
  
From outside, Princess Elise watched as the orb of darkness began to pulse once more, cracks beginning to show where tiny shafts of light began to shine through. The cracks grew until suddenly the shadow orb shattered, beneath it an intense light shined illuminating the throne room suddenly. She quickly shut her eyes against the sudden light, but her heart swelled with renewed hope.  
  
“What?!” Graham sounded genuinely surprised. “No, impossible!”  
  
Lance looked to Graham, the Dark Lord seething with rage at the sudden turn, and something seemed different. The oppressive feeling that seemed to radiate from him was gone, and so too was the shadowy aura around him. Then it finally clicked in his mind... “No, Dark Lord,” he said as he retrieved his sword. “I can see the truth now! You have no power over me anymore!”  
  
“Enough!” Graham bellowed, drawing the shadows around him into an attack once more. “Die!”  
  
The attack crashed into Lance like a wave, but Crystal’s orb now held in his outstretched hand continued to pour out light, cutting straight through the wave as it rushed past on either side of him. Using the orb to lead, Lance began to charge into the spell, pushing nearly unhindered through the wave until he finally reached the source. With a lunge he thrust the sword into Graham’s chest, piercing armor and flesh easily. And this time the strike found purchase as the Graham howled in pain and rage, light pouring from the wound and beginning to sear his flesh.  
  
The two stared each other in the eye for a moment, Graham’s face radiating hatred while Lance’s simple determination, before Lance brought the orb to the pommel of his sword. Instantly the light emanating from the sword became a beacon, consuming the Graham’s body completely; an otherworldly howl was heard as his shadowy form was destroyed before suddenly abruptly falling silent. When the light finally receded, the Dark Lord was no more.  
  
The battle won, Lance’s attention turned to the princess. “Princess, I’m coming!”  
  
Marcus ran up to the tree Sonya was being “held captive” against, pretending to cut her loose. Sonya blushed as his chest was almost directly in her face. _He’s... He’s so close...!_ It was all she could do to stay in character at that moment, especially with the anticipation rising in her heart. This was it after all, the fairytale ending. Which means that the hero and the princess would live happily ever after... Which means... _Which means they kiss... Oh my gosh, he’s really going to kiss me!_  
  
Elise dropped the few inches to the ground once she was cut free. Her legs trembled and threatened to give out on her, but fortunately Lance was there to catch her, helping her to stand. “Are you alright, princess?” He asked her out of concern.  
  
Sonya was finally able to tear her attention away from her crush’s hands on her shoulders long enough to continue the story. She had to stay focused if she was to drive the action to where she wanted it to go...  
  
“I will be,” Elise said after a moment. She met his eyes and took one of his hands in hers. “Thank you so much Lance. You’ve saved not only me but the entire world today. You are truly the hero of prophecy.” Sonya’s voice trembled a bit as she continued but she was determined to get the words out. “Please, allow me to give you a proper reward.”  
  
For a moment neither of them moved, and Sonya briefly worried that she may have gone too far. But then Marcus began to kneel down, bringing his face level to hers. Sonya’s blush intensified the closer they came to one another. _This is it! It’s really happening-_  
  
“Sonya! Marcus!” Ramona called from the house. “It’s time for dinner, come on in you two.”  
  
The shock of hearing the voice and fear of getting caught doing something naughty (she assumed), caused both cubs to jump back from one another; Sonya was unfortunate enough to have been standing next to the roots of the tree she had been “hanging” from, and she tripped and fell over one of its roots. She landed in a small crevice in between two other roots, her legs hanging open and her dress falling off her legs.  
  
Marcus moved to helped her up but froze when he realized the position she had fallen in left him with a perfect view of his young friend’s panties. An awkward moment passed before he was finally able to gain control of his body again and scramble to help Sonya up. “A-are you okay?” He finally asked.  
  
“Yeah, this is nothing.” In truth, the Pom puppy was quite accident prone, due in no small part to her energetic nature. This had been true for as long as she and Marcus had known each other, but it never stopped him from worrying about her when these things happened.  
  
“Okay,” he finally said. “Well, we should probably get inside for dinner now.” She nodded and turned to head back into the house. Marcus followed a few steps behind the girl, trying, and failing to not stare at her butt and rapidly swishing tail as she went. He was immediately glad that his fur hid the heat in his cheeks from showing, now he just had to try to will his barbed member slowly growing out of its sheath back down...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That night, the two friends stay up together playing video games and eventually fall asleep together on a couch. But Marcus is finding it difficult to fall asleep with his cute young friend sleeping on top of him. The barely pubescent boy has seen his friend in a new light and having her so close was driving him to disturbing new thoughts...

A few hours later, after they had eaten and gotten changed for bed, Sonya and Marcus sat in a recliner, a thin blanket over the pair as they played video games together. The game was an RPG, and one of her favorites at that; she loved the story of the game as it reminded her of the stories Marcus would come up with, but her favorite thing about it was the battle system which allowed her to take control of one of the party members so she could help him during battles, much she always did in his stories. However, she was having a bit of a hard time concentrating on the game; most of her focus was on the fact that she was currently sitting square in his lap...  
  
Granted, this was far from the first time she had found herself in the position. The two had known each other for years after all, and Marcus being the chivalrous young man that he was, was always there for his young girl friend’s needs. But now, having him here after so long, everything they did together seemed so much more significant.  
  
Unbeknownst to her however, she wasn’t the only one struggling to focus on the game. Marcus struggled not to squirm under his friend. Not because she was too heavy for him, not even close; the problem was that she had situated herself such that her cute little butt sat perfectly atop his sheath. Combined with her slight but constant squirming in his lap, it was becoming increasingly difficult for him to keep his adolescent hormones under control.  
  
Marcus had never looked at his little friend in that way; their friendship had always been based around the worlds they shared in their imagination and, in his mind at least, nothing more. Over the last few years however, he had begun looking at girls in a new light. The gross cootie-carriers (Sonya excluded of course) in his mind were suddenly replaced with intensely attractive beauties and he really didn’t know yet just what to do with the feelings they now caused him. The girls at his school were certainly appealing, though none of them seemed all that interested in him, but as he was just coming to realize, all girls had their appeal in his eyes.  
  
The memory of that afternoon flashed through his mind once again, when they had almost kissed, and immediately after when she had inadvertently flashed him... The image of those cute, innocent pink panties was burned into his mind, and he couldn’t help but imagine what lie underneath. His battle against himself was lost as within moments his cock emerged from its sheath and grew to its full size. If Sonya did notice the sudden hardness throbbing and straining against the deliciously tight confines of her tiny cheeks, she gave no outward indication of it. She continued to squirm on his lap, burning with her near limitless energy and unknowingly torturing the boy beneath her...  
  
Mercifully, the party in the game finally came to a new town and upon arrival a cutscene began; based on the amount of time it had been since they had last fought a major battle, Marcus expected it would be a long one. With the need to concentrate on the gameplay dropped for the moment, he turned his attention to the torturous arousal his young friend was causing him.  
  
He set his controller on the table next to the recliner and draped his now free arm over her chest, pulling her as close to him as he could. He was pleasantly surprised when her squirming against him immediately ceased. As the burning ache in his loins finally began to recede, he was able to appreciate for the first time the how good it felt to just have her close to him like that. He truly had missed his young friend; she understood him in a way no one else ever had and they had shared so much together.  
  
Meanwhile Sonya was overcome with intense emotion. Marcus’s arm holding her so tight somehow wiped away all the anxiety she had all night. Suddenly everything that had happened no longer mattered. She hadn’t been able to get him to kiss her, she still wasn’t able to call him her boyfriend, and soon their time together would be over again. But in that moment just feeling him so close to her filled her with warmth and contentedness.  
  
She closed her hands over his arm, and the warmth spread through her whole body. A moment passed and she then felt his other hand on her head, gently petting her, running his fingers through her hair and brushing her ear the way he always did. She let out a quiet purr and leaned her head into his hand, her eyes fluttering closed in her bliss.  
  
Marcus continued to idly pet her throughout the cutscene; as he expected it went on for a while. When it finally ended he reluctantly withdrew his hand from her hair and picked up the controller. When he went to take his other arm back however, Sonya’s loose grip didn’t give at all. He looked down at her to find that the puppy had fallen asleep in his arms.  
  
He let a smile cross his face; she was always so adorable, but never more so than when she slept. Without his partner to help him, he went to a nearby save point before turning off the system. His earlier excitement had mostly faded but he found he wasn’t quite tired enough to fall asleep just yet. He pulled the blanket up over the two of them, gently lifting the sleeping Sonya so that her head rested on his shoulder before nesting his own on top of hers. He closed his eyes, holding his young friend in his arm, and waited for sleep to take him.  
  


* * *

  
  
A few hours passed and Marcus found himself still awake. He had rested next to Sonya the whole time, enjoying the closeness he had with his closest friend. He was happier than he had been in months... And yet still he was restless. Every part of him that her little body touched seem to glow with energy, he was so... _aware_ of every part of her lying atop him. How had he never noticed that before? It was unlike anything he’d ever felt before, and the sensation dominated his thoughts, pushing everything else from his mind... including rest.  
  
 _She’s so damn cute... I can’t stand it!_ His body wanted more, needed more, and lying there doing nothing had become torturous. The longer he sat and let his mind wander, the more his body’s need and his own burning curiosity began demanding his attention. It was maddening! His desires were raging in his head, and the object of said desire was literally in his hands and there wasn’t anything he could do about it...  
  
... Wasn’t there?  
  
Sonya was asleep on his shoulder laying halfway on top of him in her pajamas and under a blanket. Her mother was back in her room, surely fast asleep herself; there was no one to catch him if he did something...  
  
 _No! What am I thinking?!_ He was appalled at himself that the idea had even crossed his mind. The puppy next to him, that painfully adorable and tempting cub resting so peacefully next to him, was his oldest and closest friend. She trusted him, and he wouldn’t risk losing that.  
  
Even as he thought that though, his libido was quickly forming a rebuttal. Of course Sonya trusted him. They had such a close relationship already, and their friendship had survived being separated for months. Surely she would understand...  
  
 _“You’re taking advantage of her! She’ll be upset if she finds out!”_ His conscience screamed at him.  
  
 _“If she finds out,”_ His libido fired back. _“She sleeps so heavily, she won’t even notice if we’re careful.”_  
  
 _“How can you even consider doing something like this? It’s her body, not yours!”_  
  
 _“Hey, it’s not like we’re going to hurt her or anything. She’ll probably even enjoy it.”_  
  
While his mind was locked in conflict, his body had begun taking steps on its own. His hand which had been draped over Sonya’s front begun to slowly, idly wander across her chest. Even through the barrier of the girl’s pajama top the feel of her warm, soft body against his hand was electrifying.  
  
The turmoil in his mind began to dim as the heat in his body drove him onward. Just a touch. _Just enough that I can finally relax again..._ He finally reasoned with himself. The voice of conscience desperately trying to dissuade him faded into the background of his thoughts and was finally lost.  
  
His free hand joined the other in brushing across her tiny chest, silently reveling in the sensation, even marred by her top in the way. Every movement sent a spark of pleasure to him, spurring him onward. His groping became more and more bold as time passed, his lust for his young friend growing by the second, blinding him to everything. After a while he began to notice her gently squirming in his grasp, tiny noises escaping her closed lips. _She’s enjoying this, or at least her body is. I knew she would love it._  
  
 _Still, I can’t believe what a heavy sleeper she is..._  
  


* * *

  
  
Sonya began to rouse slowly at the sensation of something rubbing her. No, two somethings... Her sleep-addled brain at first couldn’t quite piece together exactly what was happening, and at first she tried to ignore it and get back to sleep. However as minutes passed the strange feeling didn’t and actually began to grow more insistent. A tiny groan escaped her as sleep gradually slipped away from her and her mind was forced to become more alert.  
  
The first thing she noticed was that whatever was happening to her was making her feel warm, but not uncomfortably so. In fact, the feeling she was getting from the parts that were being touched was kind of nice... Really nice actually. They seemed to tingle under its attention and the parts that had just recently been touched by whatever it was seemed to ache, as though they longed for more attention. Whatever was going on, she decided, she wouldn’t waste any energy on worrying about it and just let it happen.  
  
As it continued, she began to feel more pressure behind the rubbing, and more focused on small point. It was almost like... fingers. The things rubbing her were most likely hands. This revelation finally brought back the memory of her recent whereabouts. She had been playing a video game with Marcus, they were sitting together on the recliner in the living room. Marcus was holding and petting her and it made her feel really relaxed... There was nothing after that. She must have fallen asleep there... Which meant she had fallen asleep on top of Marcus...  
  
All at once the pieces came together in her mind. _Oh my gosh, Marcus is touching me!_ For a moment, a flurry of thoughts ran through her mind, so many questions were raised by her realization that she couldn’t focus on any one long enough to consider it. Her sluggish thoughts finally seized on the one thing it knew for certain. It felt good. Marcus was making her feel good.  
  
Sonya relaxed under her friend’s ministrations, although somehow her knowing what was happening only intensified the feelings his wandering hands were causing her. A faint blush began to color her features as his hands began pressing ever so slightly harder against her. A quiet, purring moan slipped past her closed lips as that good feeling he was giving her began to grow inside her.  
  
Finally she felt his hands withdraw. She whimpered quietly; what he was doing had been no nice, why did he stop? She didn’t have to wait long for her answer as a few seconds later she felt pressure on her chest, though no direct contact. It took another second for her to realize that pressure was being caused by Marcus tugging on her pajama top, which until that moment she had completely forgotten she was wearing. Then she felt, more than heard, the bottom most button of the garment being pinched; he was unbuttoning her shirt...!  
  
More questions raced through her mind at this. Why was he taking off her top? What did he intend to do to her now? Was he going to touch her again like before? Was he planning to touch her bare chest? Would it feel better that way? Her heart fluttered in anticipation as she imagined that feeling he was giving her returned but even stronger. She wanted it back, badly. She thought about asking him before another thought entered her mind. Marcus had started doing this when she was asleep and he must have thought she still was. If she showed him she was awake, would he stop...?  
  
Not wanting to risk it, Sonya resolved to keep as still and quiet as she could, hoping her friend would reward her with more good feelings.  
  
One by one the buttons of her pajama top came loose. His progress was slow, maddeningly slow; by the time he reached the top button, she was so desperate to feel his big, soft hands on her again she practically burned with need. At long last the final button came loose and she felt the sides of her top being pulled apart, exposing her furry chest to him.  
  
A long moment passed after this; Sonya began to fear that she had somehow been discovered. _No! Please don’t stop now! Please, give me more of that feel-Ahhh!!_ Her panicked thoughts were thrown aside when she felt a single finger fall upon one of her nipples just poking out over her chest fur. The feeling return, a hundred fold and focused right on that one spot; it seemed to lance through her like lightning! Her body jumped slightly and shuddered and she felt her heart begin racing and her breathing quicken.  
  
Marcus’s finger began to move, pushing and rubbing on the tiny nub on her chest; moments later his other hand landed on her tummy, the fingers closing on either side of her other nipple. Every tiny movement sent shockwaves through her; it was so much more intense this way! She struggled to maintain the ruse, even while her body and mind were assaulted by feeling of pleasure the likes of which she’d never known before. Tiny mewling noises periodically escaped her, but fortunately Marcus didn’t seem to notice as his wondrous fingers never let up on delivering the waves of pleasure that were slowly clouding her mind...  
  


* * *

  
  
Marcus couldn’t believe his luck. Not only did Sonya continue to sleep through everything that was happening, she was clearly enjoying his attention. Moreover, her tiny teats were the most wondrous things he had ever felt. Despite not having developed at all, they were firm and malleable all at once. They were also incredibly sensitive, if her body’s reaction as he gently squeezed and kneaded them was any indication.  
  
The idea that she was enjoying this as much as he was pushed any hint of guilt from his mind as he continued seeking their mutual pleasure. The longer he toyed with her delicious little nips, the more he began to wonder at what they might taste like...  
  
Emboldened by her positive reactions thus far, Marcus pulled one hand back from the girl’s chest to use as leverage. Having her sitting partially on his lap constricted his movement slightly and he was glad once again for his natural flexibility as he would need to bend himself almost in half to reach his goal without jostling the sleeping puppy. He slowly sidled himself slightly out from under her and, bracing himself against the arm of the recliner, bent his upper body into a coil until he eventually found himself staring directly at her now heaving chest.  
  
The hard little nub jutting out over her downy chest fur was almost hypnotic, now that he had experienced its wonders he needed more. Taking just long enough to get comfortable in the position he had folded himself into, he let his tongue slip from his mouth and quickly lapped at her nipple. He heard her give a sharp gasp as her mouth fell open, but saw no sign of her waking. He lapped at her a few more times, delighting in the texture and the cutest little noises Sonya began to make in response.  
  
Finally he leaned forward, capturing the delicious nub in his mouth. He could hear her heart beating and feel her rapid breath on his head. He closed his mouth tighter around her nip, gently sucking on the hard little nub while he lapped at the tip in his mouth. He felt her chest heaving a little harder at the stimulation and smiled inwardly. He sucked harder on the delightfully solid nip while he began to pinch and gently roll the other between his fingers. This drew something between a whine and a moan from the sleeping puppy; it was at once the most adorable and the hottest thing he had ever heard.  
  
After a few minutes under his ministrations, Marcus began to notice an odd scent in the air. He wasn’t sure at first what to make of it. It smelled slightly of sweat; that made sense, seeing as how they were both under covers and the burning heat they seemed to both be radiating. But there was something else, something he couldn’t identify. The more he inhaled of it however, the more pleasant he found it. The scent slowly grew more prominent the longer he toyed with her chest until finally he was able to determine its source. It was coming from Sonya, from under the sheets.  
  
Marcus had heard from some of the older boys at his school about how girls “get wet” when they get turned on; it was supposedly to help prepare them for the act of sex. They told him it had a distinct smell to it that was meant to attract makes and let them know that they were ready. _That has to be it,_ he reasoned. He smiled inwardly at this. She was definitely enjoying this, and he now had definitive proof.  
  
With that revelation, his thoughts turned to the source of that intoxicating smell, her most sacred treasure, the source of fantasies that had driven him to action in the first place... Without even inking about it, his hand retreated from her nipple, slowly making its way down towards her tiny puppy cunny. His hand froze when he hit the line of the girl’s panties and pajama bottoms. For the first time since he let his hands start wondering, his conscience was able to get through to him. This was too far, he decided, this had to stop before he did something he’d truly regret... But... He couldn’t get it out of his mind now, he desperately wanted her.  
  
 _Just over the panties then,_ he finally compromised. _Just a touch..._ His mind made up, Marcus let his hand slowly slide under the slightly loose-fitting pajama bottoms, trying his best to commit the slip of fur and flesh just beneath her panties to memory. He slowly crept forward, feeling her inner thighs which had worked themselves apart at some point. He paused again with a start when he felt her body jump slightly. Under his fingers her flesh suddenly became softer, and there appeared to be a small mound with an indent running down the center; he could also feel an intense heat and a slight dampness in her panties, confirming his suspicions. He was now caressing the outer walls of his best friend’s pussy.  
  
Marcus wasted no time in pushing a finger down into the cleft in her labia, sinking as far as her panties would allow. As soon as he felt that wet hotness closing around his finger though, he was forced to stop once again. He wanted nothing more than to rip her pajamas and panties out of the way and let loose his raging erection which had been pleading for her sweet little body for... he realized that he actually had no idea how long he had been doing this. Regardless, he was pushing his luck to go any further than he had. He had to finish this quickly.  
  
Reluctantly he released the nipple he had been so vigorously sucking on and sat back up straight. His free hand slid under his shorts and underwear to his almost painfully hard member while his other began slowly sliding up and down Sonya’s increasingly wet slit. More of her adorable whines and moans met his ears, driving his strokes on both of their sexes. Though he couldn’t feel it directly, that didn’t stop Marcus from fantasizing about the lovely little puppy hole just out of his reach... Oh, what must it feel like to feel it bare on his fingers...? What it tasted like, and all of that juice rushing out to meet his tongue... How amazing would it be to hear her beautiful voice giving him those whining moans while he felt those fiery hot, soaking wet walls clinging to his-  
  
Marcus suddenly tensed up as he came, _hard._ His climax was the most powerful that he could ever recall having in the short time since he had discovered the joys of self. His seed fired of in spurts into his underwear and groin, but the intensity of it washed any other concerns out of his head. Riding the high, he inadvertently pressed his fingers down into her pussy as hard as he could, causing Sonya to give a long whine and shudder in his grasp. When he finally started to come down, the tension fled from his body immediately, replaced with exhaustion.  
  
The haze of lust that had been clouding his thoughts finally began to break and Marcus made a quick appraisal of the situation. He just felt up his best friend in the whole world. Against her will, or at least without her consent; in fact, she hadn’t been a participant at all... He silently cringed at the reality of it; he never imagined himself capable of something like this... On the other hand, she hadn’t woken up throughout the whole ordeal, and she clearly enjoyed what he was doing to her. There was a good chance she wouldn’t know anything had happened at all...  
  
The scent of spunk and her arousal hit him at that point. There was still that evidence, but there was nothing he could do about that except hope that it dissipated before anyone else awoke. He had also made a mess of himself, but there was nothing to be done for that now either...  
  
Ultimately, all he could do was continue on as he normally would. If she didn’t say anything, it was best to pretend that nothing had happened. In the meantime though, he at the very least needed to cover his tracks.  
  
He withdrew his hand from Sonya’s pajama bottoms, resisting the urge to suck the residual juices from his fingers, lest he fall victim to his lust again... As gently as he could he replaced her top and slowly buttoned it back up. Finally he let his hand fall across her chest, just as it had been before all of this began, though he couldn’t help letting his fingers gently squeeze and prod at her still noticeably erect nipples through her top...  
  
Satisfied he had done all he could, he layer back down on the recliner, and at long last sleep found him shortly after.  
  


* * *

  
  
Sonya struggled to regain control of her breathing, her mind continued to reel at what she had just experienced. Marcus’s touch had set her nerves ablaze and she had been sure that nothing could have been better... Oh how wrong she was...! His mouth and tongue on her then hypersensitive nipples had taken her far beyond what his fingers alone had. But even that had paled in comparison to when his hand started to touch her _down there..._  
  
Her vi-vi was still throbbing and tingly, and he hadn’t even actually touched her. If she hadn’t been wearing her panties, if he had pushed his under them and put his fingers in there directly... She couldn’t even imagine what would have happened. As it was, whatever had happened to her right before he stopped had overwhelmed her senses and left her feeling both satisfied and desperate for more. Even now, the gentle touch on her chest was making her excited again.  
  
She wasn’t sure what to make of everything that had happened; in her drowsy state, she wasn’t even sure if any of that had actually happened. If it really was a dream, it was by far the strangest ever. She wanted to get closer to Marcus but she never imagined anything like _this..._ She couldn’t complain about it though, all things considered, but...  
  
Exhaustion was beginning to set in, making it harder for her to think clearly. Whatever just happened, whether it even happened at all, she could worry about it later. Right now, she was too relaxed in her afterglow and too tired from the experience to care. She finally fell back to sleep with a smile slowly creeping onto her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And then the hormones happened... But, I mean, can you really blame either one of them?
> 
> This story may or may not have been based off of events in my own past, which may or may not have made this part fairly easy and fun to write. Which side of this encounter I was on, you ask? Well, I'll just leave that to your imagination. A girl's gotta have some secrets, after all...


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next morning, everything has changed for both Sonya and Marcus. Marcus is now finding it impossible to keep his hormones in check, and what's worse, unable to stop thinking about his adorable and painfully tempting young friend; about doing things to her...
> 
> Meanwhile, Sonya is uncertain of whether or not the night before actually happened. And if it did, how did she feel about it anyway...? With so many questions, she turns to the one source of "mature" advice she can think of: her friends Jynx and Sara.

The sun’s rays cutting through the blinds finally began to rouse Marcus. Feeling a little sluggish as he usually did in the morning, he rolled away from the invasive light. Or rather he tried to, but he found that something was weighing down one side of his body. He lazily cracked open one eye and once he adjusted to the light he found himself staring down at Sonya lying partially across his left side. One of his hands was draped over her chest, his palm and fingers resting atop her nipples which he could feel clearly through the pajama top...  
  
Marcus froze; the memories of the night before finally flooded back to him all at once. How he had given in to his more base instincts and molested the sleeping Pom puppy next to him... He wasn’t sure what was more appalling to him, the fact that he had done that to his best friend, or how horny the memory of it was making him... Despite himself, he couldn’t help but look at the girl in a new light now. Along with the goofy, adorable little girl he had grown so fond of, there was now also the tiny, lithe and wonderfully soft little body that he now found himself craving.  
  
Fighting down the temptation to take those delicious little nubs just under his hand into his mouth again, he instead quickly withdrew his hand from her chest. The sudden movement caused Sonya to shiver and groan quietly. As she started to stir, Marcus reminded himself that he had to stay calm and proceed as normal. Well, as normal as he could considering the tremendous pressure his cock was currently putting on him inside his shorts...  
  
Sonya finally let out a huge yawn accompanied by stretching out her limbs. Once she had settled, she turned and looked up at him, smiling warmly just like she always did. _Damn... She’s just too damn cute, I can’t stand it!_ The sight of her beautiful, innocent form made his face heat up and his member jump in the tight confines of his shorts once again.  
  
“Good morning Marcus,” she said in her usual bright, sunny voice, albeit a little fatigued.  
  
“Good morning Fox- _nnnghh!_ ” Marcus’s words were interrupted by the puppy climbing on top of him, straddling his midsection and inadvertently pressing his raging erection directly into the tiny cleft of her cute little butt. Despite the mild discomfort, he couldn’t stop the sudden imagine that flashed through his mind, of him picking the tiny Pom pup up and slamming her onto his barbed shaft again and again...  
  
It wasn’t until she felt his cock jump in excitement that she finally seemed to notice it pressing into her backside. She blushed a little and moved off of him. Marcus let out a sigh of relief before it caught in his throat. Sonya had moved that painfully tempting little ass off of him but it was quickly replaced with tiny hands grasping at his member through his shorts. She looked up at him, her face radiating curiosity. “Hey Marcus, what’s this?”  
  
“Th-that?” He paused to clear his throat, and hopefully calm down enough to respond to her question. Shaking his head before an image of her bobbing her head up and down on his shaft could settle in, he finally responded. “That’s my pee-pee.” He used the childish vernacular, hoping that might help distract him from how nice her hands felt clutching his boyhood.  
  
“Really?!” Sonya said incredulously. Being the only child of a single mother meant she had no real experience with male anatomy. In fact the only pee-pee she had ever seen before that had been a boy from her class one day at school when he had snuck out behind the school building during recess and peed on the wall. Her memory of the little handle he’d been holding didn’t match up with the giant rod she was now grasping. “But why is it so big and hard? And it’s throbbing...”  
  
“Yeah, it, ah... it does that in the morning sometimes.” Marcus thought it prudent to avoid mentioning that this particular morning his penis was like that because of her and all the things he kept imagining himself doing to her... Another image of her came into his head unbidden, of the puppy down on all fours presenting herself to him. His member throbbed hard in her grip and jumped. Sonya gave a high-pitched ‘Eep!’ and jumped back from him, throwing her arms up in the air in shock. Despite himself, Marcus couldn’t help but chuckle at her reaction. “Yeah, it does that too sometimes.”  
  
“Okay,” she said, calming herself down. Her curiosity sated, she crawled off of him and sat up in the recliner, allowing Marcus to do the same next to her.  
  
Marcus smiled down at the puppy next to him, wrapping his arm around her once again. His smile faded a bit though when he noticed she was looking down at her hands in her lap. “Something on your mind, Foxy?”  
  
Sonya looked up at him after a moment, her features showing confusion again and something else he wasn’t quite able to discern. She seemed reluctant to speak up at first, prompting Marcus to give her shoulder a slight squeeze. She blushed, much harder than he expected for such simple contact, before finally speaking up. “Hey Marcus? I had a weird dream last night, I think it was about you...”  
  
“Oh?” He said after an awkward pause. Inside his head was a tumultuous cacophony of broken strings of thoughts; he could only hope his discomfort didn’t show in his body language.  
  
“Yeah,” she clasped her hand on his on her shoulder. “We were sleeping together and then you started petting me. Except you were petting me in weird places like my chest and my vee-vee...”  
  
 _Oh god, she know! But how? She was totally asleep! Oh man, I’m so screwed!_ “Really? Wow, that is a strange dream...”  
  
Marcus was somehow managed to keep a straight face through his reply despite his internal panicking, and Sonya seemed satisfied with his answer, though she still looked confused. “Yeah... It seemed so real though.”  
  
Marcus shrugged, letting out a tiny sigh of relief. It seemed he was alright after all so long as he continued on as planned. He quickly moved to change the subject. “Well, I'm sure we could both use a shower after sleeping out here all night.”  
  
“Yeah probably,” she said, some of her normal energy coming back into her voice. “Do you wanna go first or should I?”  
  
“You go ahead, I can wait.”  
  
“Okay. I won’t be long!” Sonya gave his hand a squeeze before getting up and dashing upstairs to the bathroom across from her room.  
  
Marcus watched the energetic puppy race up the stairs until she disappeared from his line of sight. Once the panic had settled down, his thoughts turned right back to that delicious cub and all the things he could be doing with and to her... He was lucky, he knew it, that she was so quick to trust him, but it made everything that much easier so long as he kept on like he always had. But before he could hope to do that, he had to deal with his libido, which currently had him almost painfully throbbing, demanding attention...  
  
Satisfied that he was alone, he let his eyes closed and descended into fantasy, starring that irresistibly cute little Pom pup...  
  


* * *

  
  
Sonya quickly ran into the bathroom and closed the door behind her. Her towel and all of her bathing supplies were already in the room so all she needed to do was start to water and get in. She walked over to the bathtub, reaching over to turn the water on. Once it was flowing she went to reach for the lever to direct it through the shower head but at the last moment she decided she wanted to soak instead. Taking the stopper from the side of the tub she placed it in the drain and watched for a moment as the tub began to fill with water.  
  
After a moment, she stepped away so she could get undressed. As she went to take off her pajama top, memories of her dream began to come to her mind once again. She remembered Marcus’s hands roaming around her chest and then closed over her little nubs. The top finally came unbuttoned and Sonya let it fall to the ground behind her forgotten; her focus was now set on her bare chest. A faint blush had formed on her features as she stared down at herself. There wasn’t anything there, not like her mommy’s chest, yet Marcus was so drawn to them, even going so far as to suck on them. She remembered how good and exciting it had felt...  
  
But then, all of that was just in her mind, right? Marcus had confirmed that it was all just a dream earlier. But... her memories of how it felt... it all seemed so real...  
  
After a moment she moved on to her bottoms, dropping them to the floor and stepping out of them, leaving just her panties. When she finally slid those off her slender frame as well her blush intensified as she saw that the inside of the crotch area was stained. Her faced flushed even harder at the memory of Marcus’s hand pressing into the folds of her vee-vee, rubbing it until the feeling of it overwhelmed her...  
  
She brought the panties to her face, and after a moment’s hesitation, sniffed at the disco lord spot in them. The scent was like nothing she’d encountered before. Whatever it was, it definitely wasn’t pee... Then she remembered, When Marcus had been touching her, when she lost control, there had been this strange feeling of wetness where his fingers were digging into her through her panties... _So... Is that what left this stain? Did... did all of that really happen after all?_  
  
She wasn’t sure what to believe anymore. If it really did happen, it would certainly explain the mysterious stain and how she had such clear memories of how it had felt. But then why would Marcus have lied about it? He would never lie to her, the two of them shared everything with each other... Well, except for Sonya’s crush on him. On the other hand, she had never dreamed of or even thought about getting touched those places, much less that it would feel so good...  
  
As her thoughts continued to spiral upon themselves, she finally decided she didn’t want to think about it at that moment and forced her attention back onto her bath; just in time too, as she saw the water was dangerously close to overflowing. She quickly turned the faucet off and reached int the tub to pull the plug. The water was a little too hot for her but she hoped that by the tie the water had drained enough it would be perfect. The water slowly drained from the tub until it was around three-quarters full before she replaced the plug.  
  
She finally stepped over into the tub, slowly letting her body get used to the heat of the water little by little. She slowly, gingerly lowered the rest of her body in, sighing as she finally came up to her neck before dunking her whole head under the water momentarily. The fresh water whisked away the sweat lingering in her fur and flesh from the night before and she immediately felt refreshed.  
  
She laid back in the tub for a few minutes and just enjoyed the soaking feeling. Eventually though she knew she would need to wash herself. With a listless sigh she sat up and grabbed the shampoo from the side of the tub, squeezing out a bit and working it into a lather. As she always did, she began with her head and hair, working the lather into her fur before once again dunking her head in the water to wash it out. She continued down her body until when she reached her chest. When she began vigorously working the lather into her chest fur, she had to pause as the sudden sensation coming from her tiny nubs surprised her so much she nearly lost her balance.  
  
She observed her chest again and found that not only were her immature nipples hard and pointy from the stimulation, it was clear they were much more sensitive than usual. _Just like in the dream..._ Slowly she bout her hands down to her chest, brushing over her nipples again. A small groan forced its way out of her clenched mouth at the intensity of the feelings coming from her swollen nipples; it was wonderfully pleasant, almost painfully so... She quickly pulled her hands away, reluctant to touch the hypersensitive nubs again; it hadn’t hurt, quite the opposite, but there was something kind of scary about how dramatically her body had reacted to that simple touch.  
  
Taking a few breaths to calm herself, she continued to wash herself, unconsciously skipping over her crotch as she went on. Eventually however, there was nothing left but her vee-vee... A wave of uncertainty washed over her; if this was anything even remotely like the dream, she wasn’t sure if she could even handle it. But then, it wasn’t as though she could just not wash herself either...  
  
As gently as possible her hand, filled with the lather from her shampoo, crept down to her crotch and finally coming to a rest on her labial slit. The feeling of her hand on her vee-vee felt nice, but there was no sharp spike behind the sensation her body fed her. She relaxed and slowly worked the lather in. Her body kept feeding her pleasure, slowly but steadily increasing in intensity as she continued to rub herself. _It really does feel good,_ she admitted to herself, starting to enjoy the stimulation. _I wonder if it would feel better if I push my fingers down inside?_  
  
Sonya lowered herself back down into the water, hand still firmly planted over her tiny slit. All pretext of washing herself was abandoned, this was now about self-discovery.  
  
She ran her fingertips slowly back and forth along her labia, pressing ever so slightly deeper into it with each pass. A quiet purr passed her lips as the pleasure started building again; she quickly realized it felt even better against the fleshy pink interior. Eventually she found her way to the bottom, rubbing gently against the surface. She knew from earlier exploration that there was a second, much larger hole underneath her pee hole, but she had not been able to figure out its purpose then. Now, compelled by the intense yet soothing pleasure her body was sending her, she began to press her middle finger into the mysterious hole.  
  
Another spike of pleasure hit her as her finger pressed past the entrance to the hole; even just the one finger proved to be a tight fit in her virgin honeypot. She found as she pressed deeper that muscles that she didn’t even know she had were working overdrive, clutching and squeezing at her finger; instead of hurting though, it felt _amazing._ She also noted a trace of wetness inside the hole, it was a decidedly different texture from the water around her... Encouraged by her body’s reactions, she began wiggling her finger inside her, delighting at the clenching and the good feelings she received in response.  
  
She gave a surprised squealing gasp and pulled her hand back when she was suddenly racked by a huge shock of pleasure. Whatever had caused that, it had not come from the hole she had been plumbing. The spike in sensation had been more intense than when she had been toying with her nipples earlier, but in her aroused state it no longer scared her, in fact she wanted more of it now. She brought her hand back down, searching for the source of the buzzing sensation left behind from her accidental touch. She eventually discovered a small nub at the top of her slit and upon touching it she was once again assaulted by a sudden burst of pleasure. This time however it didn’t surprise her and she began rubbing the little button, her mind flooding with the sensation.  
  
Her body went into autopilot, one hand gently but deliberately rubbing her love button while the other had joined it and had dipped a finger back into her quivering girlhood. She could feel something building up inside her towards a peak she had no way to define and yet she blindly raced towards it. Loud moans periodically escaped her every time her heaving chest had air enough to produce them, but Sonya was much too far gone to worry about being heard. And then finally she hit the edge and went over...  
  
Her orgasm hit her hard, wiping away any remains of conscious thought as her whole world exploded with color and sensation. Her tiny body went rigid and trembled as waves of ecstasy wracked through her though despite that her fingers struggled to continue working her erogenous zones. Her cunny clenched even tighter around the invading finger, milking it as though it was trying to suck her hand in further. Finally after what had seemed like an eternity her body began to relax and she slipped into a blissful afterglow.  
  
When her mind finally started forming coherent thoughts again, all she could think of was how amazing that was... How had she never known this about her own body?! How was it that she had learned about this incredible secret through a dream? If it really was a dream... But if it wasn’t a dream, that would mean that Marcus had done all of that to her...  
  
... Because he knew how incredible it would make her feel. He wanted to make her feel better than she’d ever felt before...  
  
She desperately hoped this to be the case, but in the meantime she needed to talk to someone about what she’d just discovered. But talking to her mommy about that seemed like a bad idea and Marcus was right out. Fortunately, she had another viable option...  
  


* * *

  
  
When Sonya finally cleaned herself up and made her way back downstairs, Marcus quickly dashed past her to the bathroom himself. She shrugged off his haste as having to use the toilet and moved on towards her actual goal, the house’s phone. Her mother said that she was too young for a cellphone but they had compromised by getting a set of cordless phones so that she could at least have her privacy while on the phone with her friends. She was happy to have the option right now; the conversation she was preparing for she didn’t want _anyone_ overhearing...  
  
Taking the phone with her up to her room, she closed and locked the door. She then went into her closet, digging out her backpack from school. Inside was a small pink notebook in which she kept her friend’s phone numbers as well as notes on how she felt about them or things they had done together.  
  
Her thoughts turned to the girl she was getting ready to call. She was the same age as Sonya but she seemed a lot smarter than her. More importantly, she and her sister seemed to know a great deal more about their bodies than anyone else in their class. The two of them were both really friendly and easy to get along with, but some of the things that she and especially her sister had suggested in the time they’d known each other were kind of weird. In light of her experiences in the past several hours however, Sonya guessed that they would likely be her best bet at figuring out what she should do going forward...  
  
She finally found the page she was looking for, Sara Prowler. She quickly punched the number into the phone and waited while it connected to the other girl’s cellphone.  
  
After two rings the phone clicked on. “Hi Sonya,” Sara said on the other end of the line. “What’s up? I wasn’t expecting to hear from you this weekend. I figured you would be busy with Marcus the whole time.”  
  
“H-hey Sara.” She hesitated for a long moment; she had no idea how she was going to say what she needed to to her friend.  
  
“Um, are you alright? Did something happen?”  
  
Sonya winced; like always her smart friend hit right on the mark. “Nothing happened. Well, maybe, I don’t know...”  
  
“You don’t... What does that mean?” There was a clear tone of concern in the other cub’s voice.  
  
Sonya sighed heavily. _Now or never, I guess..._ “Well... last night I had the strangest dream ever.” She paused to collect her thoughts but Sara said nothing, waiting patiently for her to continue. “So, last night Marcus and I were laying the recliner in the living room playing video games together right? Well I eventually fell asleep in his lap.” She heard Sara giggle through the phone. “Yeah that was nice, he’s _really_ comfy. But anyway, that’s when the weirdness started. I started having this dream where I was still asleep in his arms except that his hands started running up and down my chest.”  
  
“Really?”  
  
“Yeah, it was so weird. I was sleeping but he kept doing it anyway. It felt good though so I just let him do it.”  
  
“Okay, well that’s good.” Sara paused for a moment. “So was that all that happened, he just felt you up?”  
  
Sonya wasn’t sure what ‘felt up’ meant, she could only guess at the context. After a moment she shrugged off the unfamiliar term and continued. “No. After a while he stopped and unbuttoned my top and started touching my bare chest. He even sucked on them...”  
  
“Who sucked on what now?” A second voice chimed in from somewhere behind Sara; she quickly recognized it as that of Sara’s un-identical twin sister Janice, or Jynx a she was better known. She could hear the two whispering something to each other before Jynx spoke again. “No way! Sonya, you had a wet dream?!”  
  
“Wha...?” Sonya blushed; she wasn’t sure what Jynx had meant by her statement, but the way she said it made her feel dirty...  
  
“Jynx, don’t tease her like that. She’s probably really confused right now.” Sara admonished her sister.  
  
“Oh fine...” Jynx said, though by the tone of her voice it certainly didn’t seem as though she had any intention of stopping. “So, he was sucking on your nips, then what happened?”  
  
“Well... After that, he put his hand down my pajama pants and started rubbing my vee-vee. I still had my undies on but even so it felt so good that... something happened. I lost myself in the pleasure for a while and when he finally stopped I felt all tingly down there.”  
  
Jynx laughed. “Wow, I honestly didn’t think that boy had it in him. And to make you cum too...”  
  
“Cum...?”  
  
“When you or someone else makes you feel really good, you’ll start to feel like something big is building up inside you.” Sara explained. “When it peaks, that’s called an orgasm, or ‘cumming’.”  
  
The terms slowly sunk in. When she thought about what happened the night before and earlier in the bathtub, it certainly sounded like an ‘orgasm’.  
  
“So what makes you think this was a dream?” Sara continued after a moment.  
  
“Well, when I asked him about it this morning, he said he thought it was a dream too.”  
  
“Of course he said that,” Jynx cut in. “He’s not just gonna come out and admit to you that he molested you in your sleep!”  
  
“Jynx!” Sara said, shocked at her sister’s brashness.  
  
“What? I’m just being honest. And honestly Sonya, there is no way you could have imagined all that when you’ve never even touched yourself. And there’s certainly no way you would have just slept through something as powerful as your first climax.”  
  
“So... You think it really did happen?” Sonya couldn’t contain her excitement at the prospect.  
  
“You sound happy about this,” Sara commented. “You wanted him to do this to you?”  
  
“No, it’s not that,” Sonya admitted. “I honestly didn’t even know what was happening at first. But it was so amazing. He must have known how it would feel for me. He must have done it to make me feel good.”  
  
She heard Jynx laugh on the receiver. “You’re so adorably naïve. He probably-” Whatever the black kitten had been about to say was muffled, presumably by her sister’s hand.  
  
“I’m sure he did, Sonya dear,” Sara said a moment later. “Now then, do you still like him? Do you still want him to be your boyfriend?”  
  
“Of course!” Sonya answered without a moment’s hesitation.  
  
“Okay, well I know we aren’t certain yet whether or not what you described actually happened-”  
  
“Speak for yourself,” Jynx cut in.  
  
“ _Anyway,_ ” Sara said with an annoyed huff at her sister before her voice softened again, “if you really want to get closer to him and to verify that he is in fact interested in you like that, my advice would be to manufacture the same situation tonight.”  
  
“Manufacture...? What do you mean?” Sonya was genuinely confused at what her friend was getting at.  
  
“Put yourself and him in a similar position, with you next to him while you’re asleep.” Sara explained. “Maybe wear something that feels good to the touch that will invite him to want to touch you. If it happens again then it means it was all real.”  
  
“Oh,” Jynx said suddenly, “and make sure to not wear any panties this time.”  
  
“W-what?!” Sonya nearly dropped the phone in shock.  
  
“You want him to touch you right? Trust me, this is foolproof. The scent of your arousal will be a million times more potent and once he actually sees that you’re bottomless there’s no way he’ll be able to keep his hands off your cute little pussy!”  
  
Sonya was incredulous to say the least, but her experience in the bathtub earlier taught her that the feeling was greatly enhanced by touching herself directly. If he did do it to her again, she wanted it to be as good as it could be for both of them. “O-okay...” She said after a moment, though there was clearly still hesitation in her voice.  
  
“Don’t worry dear,” Sara said, “what my sister is suggesting may seem crazy but she’s right, it will work. So you’ve got a plan now, are you going to be okay with this?”  
  
“Yes,” Sonya responded, resolute. “If it means that Marcus and I can get closer, I’ll do whatever it takes.”  
  
Sara gave a quiet sigh. “Alright, well good luck Sonya. Let us know how it goes later, okay?”  
  
“Enjoy the ride, girlfriend!” Sonya could hear Jynx laughing again before they hung up the phone from their end.  
  
She sat down on the bed, trying to take in all the information she’d just received. Just as she knew it would be, talking to the feline twins had been horribly embarrassing, but they had given her what she felt was good, sound advice. And ultimately she meant what she had said. If she could get closer to Marcus, if she could get him to want her the way she wanted him, she would do whatever it took...  
  


* * *

  
  
The rest of the day continued as normal. The two finished the scene that had been interrupted the day before; to Sonya’s great surprise, Lance had not taken the ‘happily ever after’ route with Princess Elise, and instead had left to find Crystal. She had been somewhat disappointed to not get the fairytale ending, but was more than ecstatic when she found out that not only had Crystal somehow survived the onslaught, but that her longtime companion and the world’s savior had feelings for her... After what happened the day before, Sonya had opted for a simple hug, but it was enough for her to be that close to the man she so crushed on.  
  
After that, the two went inside to watch videos of the cartoons they’d missed while they were out playing or otherwise occupied... One was a show about a boy frozen in time trying to stop a war that Marcus had introduced her to, the other was a girly cartoon about friendship. Sonya was still shocked that he was a fan of the show, but then again she knew there were plenty of adult fans of both shows so...  
  
The day passed into evening and the two once again found themselves on the recliner playing video games together. Sonya had once again found herself in Marcus’s lap while they played, and once again she felt his pee-pee pressing up against her vee-vee through their clothes. In fact she had noticed several times that day that his pee-pee was getting hard around her... It was a strange feeling having it pressing against her down there, but a nice one and, if what Jynx had told her was to be believed, one that signified that Marcus was at least interested in her...  
  
At the end of the night, Ramona told them to go up to their rooms before they fell asleep on the couch again. The two made their way up the stairs, Sonya moving uncharacteristically slowly so she could walk alongside Marcus. When they made their way to the spare bedroom, which was just before hers, Sonya grabbed Marcus’s arm just as the panther was reaching for the door to his temporary room. Sara’s suggestion seemed crazy at the time, but the more she thought about it over the course of the day, the more she wanted to try it. She hoped that it wasn’t a dream after all, and that she could get him to make her feel good like that again...  
  
Her face betrayed her nervousness about what she was about to say by quickly turning beet red, but the puppy was determined to see this through now. She finally managed to find her voice and motioned for him to kneel so she could whisper to him. “Marcus... After mom tucks me in, do you want to sleep with me again tonight?  
  
There was a long pause after that before Marcus finally nodded. No further words were needed as the two went their separate ways.  
  
In her bedroom, Sonya quickly changed into her sleeping clothes, choosing for that night a silky nightgown that she had talked her mom into buying for her for her birthday that year. She loved the way the material felt on her and hoped that Marcus would like it too. Slipping out of her day clothes and into the nightie, she blushed as she came to the final step of the plan her friends had given her... Slightly hesitantly, she reached down and pulled her panties down and off of her legs, placing them under the pile of discarded clothes. It seemed so naughty to be naked under the gown, but then everything she was hoping to have happen was much naughtier than merely being bottomless so...  
  
She climbed into her bed just as her mom came in and quickly tucked her little girl in for bed. Bidding her mom goodnight with a kiss, she watched her walk out of the room. All that was left now was to wait...


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonya's plan to get Marcus to repeat the events of the previous nights works perfectly... Perhaps a little too well actually. Once the boy gets started he quickly begins to lose control of himself in the heat of the moment. Can Sonya endure the torturous pleasure to keep her secret and her friendship safe?

The minutes after her mother left the room seemed like months to Sonya as she anxiously waited for the door to open again, bringing with it the boy that she so desperately crushed on. The boy that may or may not have introduced her to a whole new level of pleasure without her consent, and that she secretly hoped that he had and would do so again...  
  
Just thinking about it was making her feel strange- aroused, as Jynx had called it. It had been that way all day, since she had touched herself in the bathtub. Every time the thought of Marcus doing that to her entered her mind she could feel heat in her loins and a growing craving to touch herself there again. It had been a trial to go through the day normally without giving into that urge again, but she didn’t want to risk Marcus thinking she was weird or dirty...  
  
Now as she lay in her bed, bottomless, waiting for the boy she pined foe, the thought of him doing those things again quickly flooded her mind. Her eyes fluttered closed as she quickly succumbed to the fantasy that had been building up all day. She imagined him running his long, slender fingers over her naked body, tweaking her tiny nipples and rubbing her clit in tandem. Only this time she was awake they both knew how good he was making her feel. His wondrous hands never stopped working her erogenous zones, quickly pushing her to climax. Just as she was feeling herself going over the edge, he brought his lips down and took hers in a deep kiss!  
  
Unconsciously her hands began to move, sneaking underneath the nightie to expose her already stiffening nipples. She took one between her fingers, rolling and squeezing it in time with her fantasy partner’s hand. The sharp pleasure no longer surprised or scared her, instead quiet, mewling sounds pushed passed her closed lips and the increasingly familiar heat began to burn in her lower lips. She fought the urge to thrust her free hand between her legs, but this didn’t stop her from instinctively rubbing her thighs together. Even that slight manipulation was enough to set her little body ablaze with arousal; she could feel the soft fur around her girlhood getting slick from the juices now slowly leaking out.  
  
Sonya wasn’t sure just how long she had been lying there indulging in her fantasy, but she found herself wrenched back to reality with a start at the sound of her door slowly opening. Despite the illicit nature of her intentions, still she found herself flush with embarrassment and desperately moved to hide the evidence of her behavior. She quickly pulled her nightie down beneath the shield of her blanket. She could still smell the faint scent of her arousal in the air around the bed and she was completely flushed but there was nothing to be done about either of those things now. She prayed silently that the low light from the moon out her window wouldn’t be enough to highlight the blush and that he somehow wouldn’t notice the smell...  
  
She sat up as Marcus finally let himself into the room, trying to appear as natural as possible. The boy slowly closed behind him the door to keep it from creaking too loudly. The boy’s sleeping clothes were partially the same as the night before, his long gym shorts which, she noted with a strange sense of satisfaction, was covered in small golden hairs. She did note that he had decided to leave the shirt behind. She had seen him without a shirt countless times, but somehow now it set her nerves completely on edge. She couldn’t tell from the distance what the boy was thinking, if she was as excited to see her as she him, and his black fur made it all but impossible to tell if he was worked up...  
  
Marcus paused in the doorway for a long moment, not quite meeting her gaze. His young friend, the object of his sudden obsession, sat partially obscured by her blankets on her small four poster bed. The deep red blanket and sheets caused her to stand out in stark contrast, and it drew his eyes to the silver nightgown she was wearing. It was definitely strange; he had never seen her wearing anything other than her childish, albeit super cute, pajamas. The much more feminine attire was strange but really appealing to him. Especially when he noticed that with the soft moonlight coming in through the window behind the bed, the sheer material appeared almost transparent. If only that light were coming from the other side...  
  
He shook his head of the thought before it took hold of him. After what happened the night before, he wasn’t sure he could trust himself to not give into temptation again. Why had he let himself agree to this? He was already losing the battle with himself just thinking about what the girl was wearing, and she was expecting him to sleep with her...  
  
No, there was nothing lewd about this situation. Sonya had invited him to sleep with her, yes, but only because she missed spending time with her best friend. That was all she saw him as. That was all she would be to him. He glanced around the bed at the piles of stuffed animals of all shapes and sizes around the room. It was a stark reminder of how innocent she was and her intentions must have been in letting him in her room in the middle of the night.  
  
“Marcus, you made it.” Sonya said at just above a whisper. At some point while he was fighting himself, the puppy had gotten out of her bed and was now standing next to it. From this new vantage point, Marcus was able to see clearly that the girl had no pajama bottoms on with her nightie. What’s more, the moonlight now completely illuminated her, making the outline of her tiny little body plain to see beneath the nightie, which he now saw barely extended beyond her hips. Only her own shadow prevented him from being able to see everything.  
  
The battle in his heart was quickly won by his libido, and thoughts of the night before, letting his hands run over her sleeping body, tasting her, flooded him again. The erection he’d been fighting from the moment he entered her room instantly sprang to life, tenting his shorts. He dropped his hand subtly, he hoped, in front of himself and finally managed to stammer out a response. “O-of course. I wouldn’t miss this.”  
  
Sonya’s heart skipped a beat. Marcus said, essentially, that he wanted to be with her; moreover, he was just as nervous as she was... Did that mean... could that mean that he felt the same way about her that she did about him? _No, I can’t get too excited now,_ she reminded herself. _I have to stick to the plan!_  
  
She did her best to still her nervous shaking and patted the bed next to her, beckoning him over. He he hesitated for just a moment (though it seemed like an age to the puppy) before walking over and sitting on the side of her bed. She quickly crawled up next to him, her eyes locked to her hands in her lap. She feared she might catch fire, as hot as her cheeks felt. For as much as she had been looking forward to this moment, now that it was upon her she felt so embarrassed at being so exposed in front of him.  
  
Fortunately for her, before she could get completely worked up, Marcus found his voice. “I, ah, really like your nightgown.”  
  
“Th-thanks!” she almost shouted before she clasped her paws over her mouth. “Thank you,” she repeated at a much lighter volume. “It was a birthday present from mom.”  
  
Marcus balked at this. Her mother bought her _that?!_ He could only assume that under normal light the tiny gown hadn’t appeared so... revealing...  
  
His thoughts were interrupted by an adorably whiny yawn from next to him. It was late, he remembered, well past her usual bedtime and the puppy cub was understandably sleepy. He smiled inwardly; no matter what else happened between them, she was still the same hyperactive, goofy, painfully adorable little puppy that looked up to him like an older brother. “Sorry, I don’t think I’m gonna be able to stay up much longer,” her voice was distant as though she was barely clinging to consciousness. “Maybe we should just lay down...”  
  
The slight pause had given Marcus a chance to calm down and, free of his libido’s control for the moment, able to act normally around his adorable little puppy. “Yeah.” He finally said, slowly pulling the covers down for them.  
  
“Yeah...” The little puppy paused for a long moment, fidgeting and struggling with herself to get the words out. “Did you maybe want to...?”  
  
Before she could find the words to finish that thought, Marcus had wrapped his arms around her from behind, pulling the Pom cub into his lap. Despite everything that had happened over the last two days, there was something calming about just being near his young friend like that. Except...  
  
If he had been surprised at how Sonya’s nightie looked, then the feel of it against his bare chest (he silently cursed himself for giving into the awful late spring heat and deciding to wear just his shorts to bed that night) was something he could have never prepared for. The silvery, silken gown was like nothing he’d ever felt before; it felt so good against his fur. He wanted desperately to just let his hands roam across the alluring gown, and the beautiful cub beneath it...  
  
Sonya gave a surprised “Eep!” when Marcus suddenly pulled her and himself under the thin covers of the bed (though he somewhat awkwardly pulled his hips out of contact with hers). The girl beneath him squirmed for a moment before she settled, cuddling up to him with a contented murmur. With the moment passed, the burning temptation faded until at last the boy was able to relax again. For some reason he couldn’t bring himself to loosen his hold of her...  
  
“Goodnight, foxy,” he said, ruffling her hair and bit with his free hand. A mumbled “’nnght” was her only response. She cuddled up against his chest and little more before she finally fell still.  
  
The room fell still after Sonya finally fell asleep. Marcus once again found himself staring down at the adorable puppy wrapped in his arms. Almost immediately the memories of the night before flooded back to him. What she had looked like under her cute little pajamas... how wonderfully soft and amazing her fur and flesh had felt beneath his probing fingers... And here he was again, with her completely vulnerable and now in that incredible nightie that just begged him to caress it.  
  
He also remembered the guilt he’d felt that morning when he reality of what he’d done hit him. And the fear he’d felt when she had half remembered it. It was wrong and terrible... wasn’t it...? He couldn’t possibly be considering doing that again, could he...?  
  
He shut his eyes tight. This was so wrong even to think about... no matter how amazing and right it had felt... or how desperately he wanted to feel that, to feel her again... The image of the puppy in his mind’s eye was there again, so gloriously, shamelessly displayed and beckoning to him. He chased the dangerous thoughts out of his head. He wasn’t some kind of perverted predator. He wouldn’t allow himself to prey upon his young friend’s innocence and trust in him... again.  
  
Yet try as he might, that terribly inviting thought simply wouldn’t leave his thoughts. Nor did it get any easier to ignore how good that damnable nightie felt against his fur, or the thought of the forbidden, enticing flesh that lay beneath... That barrier that was so thin that it may as well not even be there.  
  
This was going to be a _very_ long night.  
  


* * *

  
  
Inside her head, Sonya was quickly losing her mind. Pretending to be asleep was proving to be much more difficult than she imagined. Lying perfectly still with her eyes closed was difficult enough for the hyperactive puppy, but combined with her uncertainty and the anticipation keeping her nerves on edge, it was quickly becoming absolutely unbearable...  
  
She could feel Marcus behind her. He was moving so she was pretty sure he was still awake, but beyond that she had no way of knowing what he was doing or thinking. Her own thoughts continued to center around the things she was now longing for the boy to do to her, things that still shocked her to even be considering. Heat continued to rise in her features and she hoped that the boy wouldn’t notice, if only for the fact that she feared it would betray her still being awake.  
  
How long had she just laid there, pretending to be prone and vulnerable? Could her plan have failed somehow and he didn’t want to touch her again? Was it the nightgown? Did he not like it? Could it... could all of the previous night have been a dream after all? But, no... it couldn’t have been a dream. What he did made her feel so good. And when she tried it herself later it worked too. She couldn’t have just made that up... right?  
  
She desperately wanted him to do it, she finally decided; it no longer mattered to her if it happened before or not. She wanted her special boy to feel every part of her, to make her feel that rush of ecstasy that washed over her when she hit that peak before. She wanted to just roll over and beg him to do it to her... But the plan... He wouldn’t do it if he knew she was awake.  
  
Her swirling thoughts ground to a sudden halt when she felt Marcus’s hand, which had been resting on her side above her hip, twitch slightly. It wasn’t much but with how tense she’d been it was all she could do not to jump or cry out in surprise. _I-is this it? Is he really gonna do it?!_  
  
And then his hand began to move up towards her chest. It was slow, painfully slow and almost apprehensive, and it was just electrifying the poor girl’s senses. That hand pressing the cool nightgown against her made her feel like she was burning under his touch, but even so she never wanted it to end. In fact, she desperately wanted to feel that heat all over her body, that wonderful sensation that only came from his touch...  
  
Yet she was completely at his mercy, forced to pretend she hadn’t been so intensely aware of every little move he made, that she wasn’t even awake. Because if he found out that she knew, that amazing feeling would stop... She silently prayed that he would continue, just like in her “dream”, and that she had the willpower to stay still and quiet throughout...  
  


* * *

  
  
In reality, Marcus’s resolve lasted all of about 15 minutes...  
  
He was slow at first, tentative. His free hand, the one not trapped beneath her neck where she’d cuddled up to him, ever so slowly crept up towards her little flat chest. Every tiny fragment closer he drew to that goal his conscience pleaded desperately for him to stop. But that voice may as well have been coming from across the world for how ineffective it was; he was already passed the point of no return from the moment his hand started the impossibly long journey. The memory of what awaited him was all his libido had needed to sway him at that point.  
  
At long last, his fingers slid over the tiny ridge that was the girl’s nipple, clear as day through the thin semi-shear cloth of her nightie. He paused for a moment in contemplation. Was she like this the previous night? Yes he had managed to excited her sleeping body to the point where her little immature tits has been hard and excited, but she hadn’t started that way, right...? He also noticed, with his hand gently gracing her chest, that she seemed to be breathing kind of hard... Any further contemplation was shot down in his head however as his libido finally made itself known again. He was literally within grasp of his goal and his body demanded he act upon it!  
  
His idle hand gently laying on her chest became a slight rubbing. Beneath him Sonya gave a small mewling sigh but otherwise didn’t react. Emboldened, the strokes slowly grew rougher and more insistent as he once again set about mapping out the girl’s simple but oh so enticing features. There was just something about her that he simply couldn’t get enough of.  
  
On one of his increasingly impassioned strokes he caught the girl’s now rock hard nipple under his fingers. This at last elicited a response from the sleeping puppy as she gave a sharp gasp, bucking slightly up into his hand. Marcus all but jumped back from her (only his other arm still trapped beneath her head prevented him from doing just that) and froze. He was caught for sure, there was no way that wouldn’t wake her up...!  
  
An extremely tense moment passed in relative silence. Sonya gasped a few more ragged breaths before she caught her breath and finally stilled; she appeared to be blushing but otherwise she gave no indication of awakening. Marcus finally let out the breath he didn’t realize he was holding. _That was far too close,_ he silently admonished himself. _Okay, it’s still fine. I just have to be careful not to move too quickly, let her build up slowly.  
  
Holy fuck though, this girl can sleep through anything...!_  
  
Once he finally convinced himself that it was safe to continue, Marcus once again gently brought his paw down on her chest, letting his fingers flex out to cover both the girl’s pert little nips at once. The sleeping pup let out another tiny mewling sound as his hand returned to her chest. It almost sounded like a pleasured moan to his lust addled senses. A self indulgent grin flashed over his face at this thought; if he didn’t know better, he’d have thought she was happy that he’d resumed touching her...  
  
He began massaging one under his palm while he slowly teased and toyed with the other with his middle finger. Her sighs steadily grew more urgent as her breathing became noticeably more labored. Several minutes under his ministrations and she was becoming noticeably flushed, tiny moans escaping her and becoming more frequent. Seeing her like that warmed his heart, even more so than simply the perverse pleasure he drew from the act itself. On some level, Marcus reasoned, she was enjoying this just as much as he was. That was all the motivation he needed to keep going.  
  
It wasn’t enough though. He couldn’t bring them to the heights of pleasure with that damned nightgown in the way, no matter how nice it felt against his rough fur. His path clear, he carefully extracted his trapped arm from beneath her head before somewhat reluctantly taking his hand from her chest. It was only a temporary retreat of course; soon enough he would be able to make her feel _so_ much better... Now unrestricted, he sat up on his knees, straddling the tiny Pom cub. The vision of his sweet little friend, sleeping so soundly and yet flush with pleasure from his teasing was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen...  
  
That is, until he finally moved to pull her nightie up and out of the way.  
  
Reaching for the sides of the offending cloth, he slid it slid it up until it passed over her shoulders. He met surprisingly little resistance due to Sonya’s back being slightly arched as though she were seeking out his hand that had been pleasuring her tiny teats. She shivered where his hands grazed the now unprotected fur on her sides as he worked the nightie off of her. He let out a shivering breath of his own as his prize slowly came into view. It was so simple in reality, a plain of thin creamy yellow fur, broken only by the tiny nubs that jutted out just enough to be seen. But those tiny little nubs were the driving force behind his of his raging desire.  
  
And then he finally noticed... At first he had been so focused on her diminutive chest that nothing else entered his vision, but after a moment something else caught his attention. A smell, not unpleasant in the slightest and in fact not unlike the Pom pup’s scent except... stronger somehow. Following the now inviting scent, he looked further down before his body froze upon the sight before him.  
  
Past the plain of the girl’s slightly heaving chest was more of the same wonderfully soft creamy fur, this time unobstructed by the pajama bottoms or childish panties from before. With her legs pinned together beneath him, he couldn’t see it completely clearly but as her stomach gave way to her legs there was a little cleft where her fur began to get more and more fine before finally stopping altogether. He could just make out the barest hint of the hidden pink flesh that lay within, the single greatest treasure in the world in his eyes... With that revelation came the identity of what he’d smelled that led him to this discovery. His earlier ministrations had clearly had the desired effect on the little cub and what he had smelled was the proof of it. Despite being dead asleep, she was aroused.  
  
If there had been any lingering doubt in his mind, the very real smell of her arousal chased it away. Without any further hesitation, he carefully lowered himself down as to keep his weight off of her while he zeroed in on his target. His lips met with one of her nipples which he immediately seized, hungrily suckling at it and licking it inside his mouth. The effect on the sleeping puppy was immediate; she let out a quiet but needy moan, leaning into his touch as much as she could in her unconscious state. Her body was responding so wonderfully to him, driving him to forget his inhibitions as he continued to assault her unguarded teats. His hand then moved to the top of her crotch, slowly working his fingers into the cleft of her legs where her little immature cunny awaited. Her legs parted slightly on their own, all but begging him to continue, which he had no intention of disappointing her.  
  
Finally making contact with her tiny slit was an experience beyond any he’d had to that point. The night before she had had panties in the way and he hadn’t had the confidence to try to get past the cotton barrier. While rubbing at it through her panties had been an amazing experience, this was a whole other level. Her nether lips were so soft and radiated heat, with a small amount of her little girl juices lining them as his probing fingers pressed deeper. Beneath him, Sonya’s hips ground into his hand of their own accord, pressing him against her even harder. He slid his finger back and forth along the length of her honeypot, exploring every bit of it as he sought out the entrance to her pussy. He noted that it became much easier to slide along the tiny cleft as her body very quickly started pumping out more of her juices to help him along.  
  
After some searching, he finally found her entrance. It was so tiny... from what he could tell, even his finger would be a tight fit. Not that he was going to let that stop him. With only a moments pause to line up his middle finger he pressed down on her tiny hole until his finger ever so slightly pushed inside. He could feel her walls stretch slightly to accommodate, accompanied by a tiny whine. Though he only just entered her diminutive cunny, he could immediately feel the difference in heat; it was almost as though her insides were literally on fire. And while her outer lips had been wet from his rubbing her so intently, inside she was absolutely _soaked!_  
  
Immediately the vision of the beautiful cub writhing helplessly through an intense orgasm as she rode his cock flashed through his mind, but he was somehow able to hold back long enough to remind himself to take it slow. He would need to loosen her up a lot before that was a possibility, assuming he was even willing to attempt to go that far... For now though, he would just get the process started and keep his little sleeping beauty as happy as she was making him.  
  
He gently swirled his fingertip inside her, teasing her entrance into hopefully loosening up on its own; his efforts earned a groan from the girl. He could feel her tight little walls moving slightly, trying to squeeze down on his finger, but there simply wasn’t enough of him there for her to find purchase. Yet. He withdrew his finger from her, only to slowly press it in again. He repeated this until he slowly found a rhythm; with each gentle thrust he pushed the finger just a little bit further into her steaming hot flesh. All the while he continued to suckle and tweak the girl’s nipples, stopping only to switch from one to the other.  
  
By the time he was able to push in to his first knuckle, Sonya’s body had completely succumb to him. Her hips bucked mindlessly against him and her labored breathing was colored by tiny whines and moans in time with each thrust of his finger. Meanwhile Marcus was struggling to maintain his resolve to not simply ram himself in all at once. Every moan, every jerk and grind against his hands and mouth drove him deeper into his lust fueled delirium. He wanted her, he wanted to claim every part of her, mark her as his and his alone. But... no, he had to stay patient. He had to keep her happy.  
  
A few minutes passed and Marcus managed to work his way to the second knuckle before he decided he needed to go further. Pushing any deeper ran the risk of hitting the girl’s hymen and the pain from that would ruin everything. Instead, he decided he would try to stretch her further.  
  
He pulled his finger all the way back until just the tip remained; if he didn’t know better he would have almost though she let out a whine of disappointment when he didn’t immediately thrust back in. Instead he brought his ring finger alongside the one still holding her soaking wet depths open, holding them as close together as possible. With a little more force than he had used initially, he set about trying to work his second finger inside. Alas, his ring finger, not having been lubricated, wedged against her opening until it slipped out, sliding up the length of her pussy until he hit what felt like a tiny button buried among her diminutive folds...  
  
Sonya’s response was immediate and intense. Her entire lower body jerked forward into him and she let out a loud squeak which melted into a long, heavy moan as her sudden movement forced Marcus’s finger back into her. She bucked one more time before her body relaxed and slid back down onto the bed. After a moment to verify that the tiny Pom pup was still asleep, Marcus silently marveled at the strength of her reaction. He must have hit her clit, he realized after a moment. There was no other explanation for it. He’d heard other boys at his school talking about the clitoris as if it were the holy grail; after seeing how sensitive it was, he was inclined to agree.  
  
Resuming his steady sliding with his finger in her, he brought his thumb down over the top of her tiny folds. His new mission was clear: he had to find that magic button again. There was so much flesh in her now soaking cunny that without being able to look he was having trouble finding the right spot, but he would not be denied the chance to give his sleeping angel the ride of her young life...  
  
His relentless search was finally rewarded by another gasping moan and buck against him, signaling he’d found her weak spot. The tiny nub was so small that he might have missed it had her reaction not been so intense. But the fact was he’d found it, and now the _real_ fun could begin...  
  


* * *

  
  
Sonya couldn’t believe her own good fortune. Her plan had worked, just like Jynx and Sara had said it would! It wasn’t all a dream after all, Marcus really had been the one to make her feel so good the night before...! And he was doing it to her again right now!  
  
It was so hard to stay still and quiet though... Being fully aware of what was going on this time, it seemed like every little sensation was so much sharper this time. She’d nearly blown it when she felt him flick at her nipple through the gown, and that had just been the beginning...  
  
Every touch, every breath against her was setting her nerves ablaze. And every time he escalated his assault on her “sleeping” form, the sudden spike in pleasure made her want to scream. It was only by some divine grace that she somehow was able to avoid alerting him, particularly once he’d pulled the nightie off of her. She could feel that same feeling she’d felt earlier in the bath building up in her, slowly at first but as Marcus continued to get more and more aggressive she felt like she was going to explode.  
  
Of course now she knew what was coming and how amazing it would be and was very much looking forward to it, especially when it was her sort-of boyfriend that was taking her there... But at the same time, she dreaded it. She remembered the bath, how when it was happening she had lost control of herself... There was no way she could keep her secret if she went over that cliff. And so she tried her very hardest to keep that amazing, horrible feeling at bay as long as she could. It was a struggle, but she was somehow able to stifle her moans and keep her thrashing in check enough to not deter Marcus from his ministrations...  
  
... Then he found her clit.  
  
In that moment, Sonya felt as though she’d been struck by lightning. So intense was the sudden jolt of pleasure that rocked her that she’d lost complete control of herself for a moment. Only the fact that it had also mostly robbed her of her voice saved her from completely blowing it right then and there. While she tried (and failed) to catch her breath and regain control of the explosion she felt building inside her, she felt him graze over her button again. While it wasn’t anywhere near as intense as he first time, still she felt the wave of pleasure that threatened to overwhelm her at any moment swell again.  
  
And he just kept going. Now that he’d found her pleasure button, he resumed his all-out assault on her erogenous zones. His sucking and teasing her nipples and fingering her tiny pussy were now joined by rubbing her clit. It was too much to bare all at once. She couldn’t suppress the ragged moans anymore or the way her body seemed to be milking him as though begging for more.  
  
And that was exactly what she got; Marcus was relentless in pushing every single one of her buttons. The waves of pleasure were coming so fast now that they were a steady stream and it wouldn’t the long before she was completely consumed by them. There was no stopping it now, she couldn’t even temper her body’s reactions anymore. It was becoming increasingly difficult for her to even care about anything but that beautiful release she was rushing towards... All she could do, helpless as she was in his grasp, was pray he somehow didn’t notice when he finally pushed her over the edge again...  
  
And then all at once the dam finally burst.  
  


* * *

  
  
Marcus was once again taken by surprise when the cub suddenly began wildly spasming underneath him. She seemed to be crying out, but all that came out was a long, whimpering moan. Her velvety insides begin rhythmically squeezing down on his invading finger with all their strength, he felt as though she might actually break his finger. For a moment he paused in confusion and concern, afraid that he’d somehow hurt her, but after a moment the truth dawned upon him. He quietly congratulated himself at the fact that he’d made the sleeping girl cum, hard by the look of it. Then he quickly resumed his ministrations, hoping to keep this beautiful scene going just a little longer.  
  
On and on the little girl thrashed as he continued to work over her erogenous zones. As his fingers continued to delve into her pussy and rub her throbbing clit, the girl screamed again, louder this time, and he suddenly felt something wet squirting against his hand. There was no confusion this time; his little sleeping beauty had just had a squirting climax!  
  
Finally, despite his efforts to keep her cumming on him forever, the girl finally began to relax a bit, finally releasing her death grip on his hand. Marcus continued to look on in wonder. She just came so hard that she’d squirted, and still she was asleep...! She gasped aloud and her face and most of her upper body was beet red, but somehow her eyes remained closed. More importantly to him in that moment though was the wetness that was slowly soaking into his hand...  
  
Marcus slowly lifted himself off her chest and sat back on his knees over to one side of her. Not wanting to stop playing with her amazing little body completely just yet, he swapped his hand, now drenched in her lust, for his “clean” hand on her still throbbing clit. He brought his hand to his face; even before he could give it a curious sniff his senses were flooded by her scent. It smelled so strongly of her, and scent he knew well, and something else he couldn’t quite identify but it was intense and somehow managed to push his lust-fueled thoughts even further.  
  
He brought his finger, the one that had driven her to cum so spectacularly, to his lips and gave it a cursory lick. He then without even consciously thinking about it eagerly pushed the entire finger into his mouth, desperate to get everything last drop of her love juices inside him. If the smell of her arousal had driven him wild, her taste was the sweetest ambrosia in all of existence. She had an almost sugary sweetness tinged by a light tangy aftertaste that set his taste buds soaring.  
  
When he finally finished cleaning off his hand he started down at her tiny pussy again with genuine hunger in his eyes. He had found the fount of the most deliciously erotic juice he had ever encountered and he _needed_ more. That perfect little body that had so generously opened up for him and given him this divine gift was right there waiting for him, and nothing would stop him from getting every last drop she could give him...  
  


* * *

  
  
Sonya’s head was still floating as she finally was able to wrest some level of control of her body back. She had expected the shockwaves, when the pleasure became too much for her to handle, but somehow it was so much more intense than what she remembered from her earlier exploration. _It must be because he was doing it to me,_ she reasoned. _Because he’s so much better at this than I am.  
  
I never knew anything could feel so amazing...!_  
  
As she continued to lay there in her post-orgasmic daze, the warm, deeply satisfied glow threatened to drag the cub, who had to that point been pretending to be asleep, actually into unconsciousness. All the nervous energy she’d built up was released along with her explosive climax, leaving her feeling completely exhausted; even the aftershocks barely phased her tiny body at that point. She would have to remember to thank Marcus in the morning, as soon as she figured out a way to do so without giving up her secret...  
  
As she thought on this, her nerves suddenly were on edge again as she felt the unmistakable warmth of breath on her crotch. It wasn’t much, not even direct contact, yet still it forced an audible gasp out of her. Her love button seemed even more sensitive than before somehow... Before she could even attempt to guess at his intention, she felt his rough tongue slide from her quivering entrance all the way up to her throbbing nub.  
  
Behind her closed eyes Sonya’s world exploded with color and the burning needy feeling was suddenly back with a vengeance. _Again?!_ Sonya though in a panic. _No wait, please! Marcus, it’s too much! I can’t take it...!_ But there was no denying that she could her body building towards another peak, much faster and stronger than before. When she felt his tongue repeat its lashing of her hypersensitive nethers, it was all she could do to keep her eyes tightly shut as the rest of her body betrayed her commands.  
  
“Aaaunngh!!” She moaned out inarticulately while her body shook and thrashed of its own accord. Several more licks followed as Marcus found a rhythm. Each lick and the accompanying mind-blowing shockwave that it sent through her forced another uninhibited shriek of pure pleasure out of the wildly trembling Pom cub. “Haaahh! Nnghh! Aaaa _aaahh!!_ ” On and on it went, the puppy barely even able to breathe through the unending ecstasy ravaging her body and mind...  
  
Meanwhile Marcus, it seemed, was getting frustrated with having to chase her honeypot around. In the next instant, she found his arms encircling her legs, holding them wide open as he picked her up by her waist and held her tightly to his face. From this new position his oral assault was completely unhindered by her thrashing and he attacked her pussy relentlessly. From her now completely helpless position, she felt his tongue growing more focused on her hypersensitive clit. Every touch caused her body to (attempt to) thrash wildly in ecstasy; not being able to do so anymore with her lower body pinned as it was seemed to cause a feedback loop that made her feel even crazier in her out of control lust.  
  
After only a few moments of this her climax, which had been building unabated this time, crashed over her, leaving her adrift in pleasure like nothing she’d felt before. His arms holding her up by the legs were the only thing keeping her sane. And yet he mercilessly continued to devour her sweet ambrosia as it fired from her spasming cunny. She felt him take her whole slit into his mouth while his tongue pushed as far as it could into her wildly convulsing hole, her pussy immediately clamping down on the invading muscle, trying to pull it in deeper. Even with the imposing tightness of her contractions on it, his rough tongue continued to lick at the insides of her walls.  
  
Before her first orgasm had even crested, a second completely consumed her. Whatever part of her consciousness that remained through the waves of pleasure was cast helplessly into a beautiful void where nothing existed beyond the pure rapture that flowed through her pussy out through her whole body. Endlessly it seemed to the tiny puppy she was awash with nirvana and she hoped to stay there forever.  
  
As the world very slowly came back into focus, he little puppy was overwhelmed by emotion. She didn’t know how to express what she was feeling in that moment, it was all too much to comprehend. She had no way to define the sensation she was still adrift in at that moment; satisfaction didn’t even come close to enough to describing it. With nothing else to grasp onto, her weary, reeling mind latched onto the only thing she knew for certain. The one that had brought her to this all-consuming euphoria. He was the only thing that made sense, his blessed name her only anchor in the beautiful abyss that he’d cast her into...  
  
“Oh Marcus...!”  
  
The words left her mouth of their own volition; saying them was the only thing that had mattered to her in that moment... In the next moment however reality set in with and she froze as the weight of her mistake dawned upon her.  
  
Though she couldn’t see him, Marcus was similarly frozen, a look of abject horror on his face.  
  
Neither of them could move or think, save for a single thought that ran through their heads repeating endlessly.  
  
 _Oh no, he knows...!_  
  
Oh fuck, she knows...!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonya and Marcus both have been caught red-handed. They may have wanted the same thing from one another, but at the moment they both feared they had ruined their chances of it ever happening. Can the two resolve the misunderstanding and save their friendship? Maybe that friendship could become something more...?

_No! Oh no oh no! What have I done?!_ Sonya was sure she had ruined everything with her sudden outburst. Marcus must have figured out what was happening for sure which is why he suddenly stopped. _He must think I’m some kind of perverted freak…_ And it was true, wasn’t it...? Everything that happened was because she was feeling so good that she couldn’t help but crave more. She had tricked her friend into doing it to her again and then lost control in front of him...  
  
Tears began to well in her tightly shut eyes as her thoughts spun around a single point. _Now he’ll never want to be with me...!_  
  
Meanwhile Marcus’s was certain his life as he knew it was over... _How could I have been so careless, so greedy...?_ Somehow he’d convinced himself that there was no need to hold back anymore, that nothing he did could possibly wake the cub. And he’d followed that ridiculous belief straight to certain doom. God only knew what Ramona would do to him when she found out, never mind his own parents...  
  
Worse than that though, what would his little puppy think of what he’d done to her while she was so innocently sleeping beside him...? Sonya was by far his oldest and closest friend and he’d forced his lust upon her. The thought of her looking at him in disgust, seeing him for the perverted monster he’d become, was almost too much to bare.  
  
Through the haze of his growing guilt, he heard the cub beneath him whimpering; it sounded like she was struggling to keep from full out crying but there was so much anguish in the tiny sound... If it was even possible, Marcus’s heart sank even lower at seeing how much he’d hurt her. How could he even begin to apologize for what he’d done though? Was there any hope for his friendship?  
  
The panther struggled to calm himself down. If there was any hope left, he would have to act soon. Slowly he gently placed a hand on her shoulder, recoiling slightly when he felt her jump at the touch. “Sonya...” he said barely above a whisper, giving her shoulder a gentle shake.  
  
There was no point in faking it anymore, Sonya finally conceded. The boy knew she was awake. She slowly opened her eyes to find him staring down at her. His face was unreadable behind the shadow of the soft moonlight, but she didn’t have to see it to know what he was thinking... She couldn’t bare to meet his judgmental stare as the tears she’d been holding back finally started to fall.  
  
Marcus shrank when she turned away from him, unable to even look at the beast that had violated her so... Still he had to do something, say something to try to keep his irreplaceable friend from hating him. “S-Sonya,” he started, unable to find the words to possibly make amends. “I... I...”  
  
Before he could manage another word, the tiny cub sprang up to her knees, suddenly wrapping her arms around him as tight as she could, burying her face in her chest. “I’m sorry!” she sobbed, her words muffled by her proximity to him. “I’m so sorry! Please don’t hate me! Please don’t leave me...!” Whatever else she said was lost amid her hysterical crying.  
  
Marcus’s brain stalled, unable to process what was happening. Why was she apologizing to him?! What could she have possibly thought that made her think that any of this was her fault? No matter what else, he couldn’t let her go on blaming herself for his misdeeds.  
  
He pulled his arms free from where she’d pinned them to his sides, but before the distraught puppy could pull away he wrapped her in his own embrace. One hand brushed through her hair, hoping that the familiar touch would calm her down. “Sonya please, it’s okay. You didn’t do anything to feel sorry for.” He took a deep breath and placed his hand on her chin, lifting her face up to meet his. “I’m the one who should be apologizing. I never should have taken advantage of your trust like this. I don’t even know where to start to explain what I was thinking...”  
  
Still sniffling as she reluctantly looked up at him, she couldn’t believe what she was hearing. Her desperation momentarily forgotten, she tried to clear the confusion as to who was at fault. “What are you talking about? I’m the one that tricked you into doing that to me. I was pretending to be asleep so you would do it again, like last night.”  
  
“But I never should have done that in the first place. It was so wrong!”  
  
“Why was it wrong? You were making me feel so good... That’s what you were trying to do, wasn’t it?”  
  
Marcus’s brain continued to hitch as he struggled to process what he was hearing. Not only was his sweet, innocent little puppy aware of what was going on, she had actually baited him into continuing to molest her... She’d purposefully worn that see-through nightie and taken off her panties before he arrived... Because she was enjoying it... He wasn’t sure what to think anymore. It was a long moment before he realized she was starting intently at him, another before he recalled her question.  
  
“Well yes I wanted you to feel good, but honestly it was more about making me feel good.” He finally said.  
  
She continued to stare at him, a heavy blush now settling on her features. “ M-making me feel good makes you feel good...?”  
  
He could only nod, his voice lost to his own growing embarrassment.  
  
It was now Sonya’s turn to shut down as she tried to process what her friend had just divulged. What he was doing had been so amazing for her, and somehow was making him feel good too. Did that mean...? Could he possibly actually like her the same way that she liked him? It was almost too much to hope for, especially when just seconds ago she was certain she’d blown her chance at getting with him forever... Was this the chance she had been waiting for? It certainly didn’t seem like the right time to bring up feelings, but then again she was pretty sure things couldn’t possibly get more awkward.  
  
She remembered her friend Jynx’s advice about men: _‘don’t be afraid to do whatever it takes to get them to do what you want them to!’_ While she wasn’t quite sure what the naughty kitten was alluding to, she had to admit there was wisdom in the statement itself. The way things were going, the two of them barely getting to see each other anymore, and especially after the last two nights, she might never get another chance like this again. She had to be brave! She had to let her feelings be known.  
  
She wasn’t sure if it was even possible for her to blush harder than she already was as she shakily grabbed one of his hands in both of hers. “H-Hey Marcus, can I tell you something...?” Her voice was barely above a whisper as she struggled not to freeze up. Her heart felt like it was trying to beat straight out of her chest in anticipation and trepidation.  
  
Marcus was similarly caught between hope and dread, having no idea what new bombshell the Pom pup was preparing to drop on him. Her tiny hands on his at once felt like the most comforting touch in the world and an unbreakable vice keeping him bound to the spot as he helplessly stared into her trembling eyes. “Y-Yeah,” he finally managed.  
  
“I, um... I’ve been- I mean, for a long time now, um...” Sonya stammered, desperately trying to find the words. She felt as though she might burst into flames at any moment, but she was determined to get her confession out. It was now or never. “I... I maybe, kinda, sort of l-like-like you...”  
  
There, it was out, she finally said it! It almost killed her, but she finally said it...! As she stared at him, waiting desperately for his response, she thought she could make out some color forming under his own black fur. _How hard would he have to be blushing for it to be visible under that fur?_ she found herself wondering. _Wait, is he actually blushing? If he is blushing, does that mean...?_  
  
Her thoughts threatened to start running in circles but she was snapped back to attention when she heard Marcus starting to speak. “I, ah...” He seemed to be having just as much trouble as she had. She looked up at him hopefully, her little tail wagging in barely repressed excitement.  
  
“... I kinda sorta like-like you too.”  
  
Almost immediately after the words had left his mouth, his vision was consumed by her cute little chest as she leapt to her feet on the bed. “You do, really?!” The girl hadn’t bothered to put her nightie back on from before so her flat chest punctuated by two pert little nips were on full display to him. The temptation to reach out for the sensitive little nubs was still there despite everything, but thankfully his attention was more focused on gauging her reaction. Which at that moment was excited on a level he hadn’t seen in ages.  
  
In the face of such passion, all he could do was respond honestly. “Yeah,” he said finally. “I don’t know what changed, but ever since I got here this weekend I’ve been looking at you differently. I can’t seem to help myself...”  
  
The puppy’s demeanor suddenly became tense again and when she next spoke it was quiet and serious. “Then does that mean... Do you think that we could be boyfriend and girlfriend?”  
  
In light of what he had admitted, to her and to himself, the answer was so simple that there was no sense in denying it... “Yeah... I’d like that.” He wanted her, his invaluable young friend. While his hormones may have driven him to lust after her body, deeper down he realized he wanted _all_ of her. And from the sound it, she wanted him as well.  
  
Sonya brightened for a moment but then the tension seemed to rise up again. “Then... Could I ask you to do something for me? If you really want to be my boyfriend?”  
  
“O-Of course. Anything.” He replied, feeling considerably less confident than his response implied.  
  
“Could you, I mean...” she turned her head to the side, unable to meet his gaze while she made her request. “W-Would you please... kiss me?”  
  
It was so rare for Marcus to see the hyperactive puppy so demure; to his eyes it was the cutest thing he’d ever seen. Her request had surprised him for a moment, but seeing her like that, there was nothing he wanted to do more than wrap his arms around her and claim her lips as his own. He gently grabbed her sides, guiding her to kneel over his lap so her face would be in line with his. Sonya was a mess; he was sure they both were after the emotional whirlwind they’d just endured. But Marcus didn’t mind at all, she was still his beautiful little angel and he would stop at nothing to fulfill her wish.  
  
Sonya found herself paralyzed in Marcus’s grasp, her face somehow managing to burn even hotter than before as he drew her closer and closer. The Pom cub was practically panting as his face dominated her vision. While she was having a mini panic attack, he was not hesitant at all, and before she knew what had happened she found her tiny lips dominated by his larger mouth. Her eyes went wide for a moment before the sensation finally registered in her mind, then they fluttered closed as the rapture overtook her mind.  
  
Neither of them could have stopped if they wanted to. They felt a spark of electricity where their lips met which radiated through them to all the places their two bodies met. Acting purely on instinct, Marcus let his tongue slip past Sonya’s open mouth to seek out hers. Once she felt the intruder, Sonya’s tongue jumped up to meet it and the two appendages danced and struggled in their mouths. Sonya detected a strange taste on Marcus’s tongue and after a moment she realized that it was her own juices she was tasting. Oddly enough, this only made the puppy that much more excited as she became even more aggressive, seeking to capture more of her surprisingly pleasant taste.  
  
Marcus meanwhile let his hands roam over the girl’s back, one settling on her shoulder while the other sank to the gentle curve of her little butt, squeezing and kneading at it. The cub responded by moaning wantonly and pushing into the kiss with renewed vigor. Her own hands paved randomly at his broad chest, desperately seeking something to clinging to through the storm of passion in her head.  
  
On and on their make out session went until finally both were forced to come up for air. A pair of gasps escaped them and Sonya fell forward into Marcus’s chest. “Whoa...!” was all she could manage, her head still swimming in the sensations.  
  
“Yeah...” he breathlessly replied, equally blown away; he’d been forced to prop himself up with his arms to keep from falling back on the bed and even then his limbs trembled and threatened to give out. Not only had the simple act of kissing been far more intense than he’d anticipated, but the whole time Sonya had been straddling his cock, unintentionally grinding on him. He’d been fully aroused for what seemed like hours now, from the moment he’d felt her body under his tongue, and now under the teasing his member throbbed almost angrily.  
  
Sonya had noticed too, though at that moment she couldn’t find the strength to lift herself up off of him. Everything was happening so fast, she didn’t know what to think. She had found the courage to confess her feelings to her friend and he had reciprocated. She actually had a boyfriend! And then that kiss...! And before all of that he had touched her in that way that had made her feel absolutely amazing... He had done that because it made him happy to see her feeling so good.  
  
“Hey Marcus?” She said after a long moment to try to catch her breath. Marcus stared down at her intently as she slowly “I was thinking... You made me feel so good before, like nothing I’ve ever felt before and, um... I-Is there anything I can do to make you feel good like that too?”  
  
Marcus couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Could Sonya really be asking to do that? Would she be able to handle it? She didn’t seem to know all that much about her own body, much less his. While he was impressed by her attentiveness and enthusiasm, he was also concerned about her well-being. He wanted every part of her first experience with sex to be as pleasant as it was memorable. At the same time his penis, tired of being teased and ignored, all but demanded satisfaction from within the confines of its cloth prison. There was a perfectly good pussy just inches away and she had all but invited him inside! What more could he possibly be waiting for?!  
  
He settled for a small compromise; he would just have to ease her in gently, at her own pace. “Well, remember this morning when my penis was big and hard?”  
  
“Penis...?” Sonya thought for a moment before the realization dawned on her. “Oh, your pee-pee, yeah I remember. It’s hard like that right now too.”  
  
“It sure is. I didn’t want to tell you before, but the reason it gets like that is because I’m feeling good. And the reason I was feeling good then, and now, is because I was thinking about you.”  
  
Marcus could almost see the gears turning in Sonya’s head. “So touching my chest and my vee-vee-”  
  
“Vagina,” Marcus interrupted. “It’s the proper name. Sometimes it’s called a pussy or a cunny.”  
  
Sonya giggled a bit at that. “I kinda like cunny actually... So, touching my cunny makes you excited and then your penis gets big and hard?” Marcus nodded. “So then if I touched your penis, would that make you feel good?”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“Um... May I?” She gave him the biggest, most potent puppy dog eyes she could manage, her excitement at the prospect of being able to return the favor for him clearly evident. Marcus’s heart seized for a moment, even if he had wanted to deny her for some stupid reason, he could never have hoped to resist that look...  
  
“Sure, of course,” he replied hastily, flinching away from the painful cuteness. “Just, try not to be too rough, it’s really sensitive.”  
  
“Yay!” The puppy rolled off of him and sat up next to his crotch, her focus zeroed in on the bulge in his shorts. Much like that morning, there was no hesitation when she suddenly, unceremoniously grabbed the waistband of the athletic shorts and tried to pull them down his legs. Marcus caught on to her intentions and lifted his hips just before the cub threatened to rip the clothing off his body.  
  
And finally she caught sight of it... and for a long moment, all she could do was stare at it in awe. Marcus’s member, while not exactly huge, was still impressive for his age. It certainly looked massive to the little Pom cub... Dark pink and covered in little barbs, it was unlike anything she had ever seen before. It seemed to pulse along with his heartbeat.  
  
Faced with her all-consuming stare, Marcus began to feel oddly self-conscious. Still he watched her with rapt attention as her shocked expression slowly became curiosity. Tentatively she reached out her hand, inching towards him until her fingertips grazed him every so slightly. He struggled to hold in a groan; even that tiny touch, coming from her, was surprisingly intense. He wasn’t sure if it was because he’d been horny for what seemed like a lifetime, and frankly he no longer cared. The promise of relief was right in front of him, staring intently at his cock.  
  
It occurred to him after a moment the reason for her hesitance. “Don’t worry about the barbs, Foxy. They aren’t sharp or anything.”  
  
Sonya nodded, never taking her eyes off his dick. With more confidence, she reached a little further, letting her fingertips brush along the edges of his barbs, the soft flesh yielding under her gentle caress. Marcus sucked in a shuttering breath at the feeling. He completely collapsed under his own weight a moment later when the cub’s hand closed around his shaft, a low grunt escaping him.  
  
“It’s so warm...!” Sonya said, almost entranced. She could feel his pulse so strongly now as though his whole body was focused on his manhood. Thinking back on how she had felt earlier when he touched her there, she supposed that wasn’t so farfetched. “Um... what should I do now?”  
  
“Try moving your hands up and down along it.”  
  
Sonya nodded again, bringing her other hand to his throbbing mass. Moving smoothly along the cock in her hands proved difficult as the barbs, soft and pliable though they were, impeded her gentle strokes. Still, the cub was determined to help her new boyfriend feel good like he had for her. As she slowly figured out how much force to apply, her stroking finally began to find a rhythm.  
  
Marcus meanwhile was completely taken aback. He was no stranger to masturbation, being a healthy teenaged male, but somehow his little girlfriend’s tiny, clumsy, unskilled hands felt better than anything he’d ever been able to do for himself. He moaned uninhibited at her ministrations, kneading the bed beneath him. “Mmm... Yeah that’s good. Keep it up.”  
  
His praise caused Sonya to beam with pride even as she redoubled her efforts. As she continued to stroke his length, the task became easier as a sheen of sweat began to build. With it, she finally noticed a small white bead of... something building at the tip of his penis. Her curiosity was piqued; it didn’t look like pee and it certainly didn’t smell like it... What was that?  
  
Steeling herself, Sonya leaned in and let her tongue lap at his tip, collecting the drop of pre on her tongue. She didn’t get a chance to consider the taste though as, with a sharp moan, Marcus instinctively thrust his hips forward towards the moist warmth of her open mouth; he managed to get his tip inside before she pulled back in surprise.  
  
The cub blinked and licked her lips as she considered what happened. Marcus told her that touching his penis felt good for him, and based on his reaction licking it had felt even better. His thrust surprised her, but it made sense if she considered he’d lost control for a moment because it felt so good; she was definitely familiar with _that_ feeling... All in all, she figured, his penis wasn’t all that different from her cunny in terms of reactions. Following her childish logic, when Marcus had sucked on the little button in her cunny it had felt better than anything. His penis wasn’t hiding any secret pleasure buttons that she could tell though, so naturally the best course of action would be to suck on the whole thing.  
  
Marcus may have been trying to say something, she honestly wasn’t sure; she had tuned everything out while she thought, and now that she knew how to please him her focus was solely on that. She flashed a confident smile as she resumed running her hands along the base of his prick. Leaning in, she placed a tender kiss right on the tip, letting her lips be parted when the panther’s hips once again jumped. Now once again with his member just penetrating her mouth, she began to suckle at his tip while licking it inside her mouth. While the taste of his dick wasn’t especially exciting, Sonya ignored this detail in favor of how strongly Marcus reacted to her new technique.  
  
“Oh fuck~!” Marcus moaned out, panting heavily now. “Sonya please... deeper!”  
  
At the same moment, Sonya noticed the tingling in her cunny was coming back. Watching Marcus in such bliss because of her was making her excited... _Wow! So making your partner feel good really does make you feel good...!_  
  
With no further convincing necessary, she slowly pushed herself further down his length, sucking gently on it as it continued to fill her tiny mouth. His barbs tickled and teased her tongue and mouth as she determinedly pressed further until all too soon she hit the back of her mouth. She pulled off a bit, prompting a heavy moan from the boy. Marcus’s cock began drooling pre onto her tongue, giving her her first real taste of it. She didn’t really know what to expect, but she found it was surprisingly tasty. “Mmm...” she purred around his dick, the vibrations further stimulating him.  
  
Using Marcus’s reactions as a guide, Sonya slowly worked up a rhythm, pulling off until just the tip remained, then thrusting forward as far as she could. Though she could only take about half of him in her mouth, her little hands attended to the rest, vigorously stroking his length. As she got more and more comfortable, the pace of her head bobbing and stroking picked up. All the while her tongue was working overtime inside her mouth, trying to coax out more of his delicious fluids.  
  
Marcus was in heaven. In all his short life he could never have imagined that _anything_ could feel this good. If he had the wherewithal to question anything in that moment, he might have wondered just how in the hell his sweet, innocent little puppy could possibly be this depraved and this good at it... All he could manage was a series of feral grunts and moans as the pleasure quickly built to a head. He could feel the climax he was building towards would be unlike anything he’d ever felt before.  
  
In his lust-addled haze, he instinctively grabbed for the back of Sonya’s head as he began humping haphazardly at her tiny mouth. Taken by surprise by the sudden turn, Sonya was as level to do nothing when she felt the tip of his cock battering the passage to her throat before finally forcing its way down slightly. The Pom cub gagged, instinctively trying to clear the obstruction but only managing to further entice the boy mindlessly face fucking her. His erratic but powerful thrusts coupled with his hands pulling her down on his cock forced her a little deeper onto him each time. Sonya struggled against him as her breathing became more and more difficult, but she had no one chance against his strength.  
  
Finally, after one massive thrust, her face slammed into his crotch as he bottomed out in her. Immediately the panther boy came, nearly howling in rapture while the puppy felt ropes of heat firing down her throat directly into her stomach. Just as she was starting to feel faint, Marcus’s grip on her relaxed and she pulled off him as quickly as she could. A thick rope of cum filled her mouth as she retreated and slumped forward, coughing and gasping for air. As his titanic orgasm finally began to wind down, he shot one final streak into the girl’s face and hair before he finally collapsed himself.  
  
Sonya sat gasping over her friend’s cock, his cum slowly oozing down her face and out her open mouth. Marcus meanwhile had completely collapsed on the bed, paralyzed under the weight of his mind-blowing climax. Slowly but surely though, the reality of the last few minutes came to him. With all the energy he could muster, he pulled himself up to a sitting position and held the still recovering cub gently in his arms. “Oh my god, Sonya I’m so sorry!” Marcus said in a panic. “I didn’t mean for any of that to happen! I don’t know what came over me, I just-”  
  
His frantic apology was silenced by a shaky hand falling over his mouth. “It’s okay, I understand. I’m happy I could make you feel so good.”  
  
Sonya favored him with a weary but genuine smile. What happened had been scary at first, of course, it was so sudden and uncomfortable and then she could hardly breathe. But then she felt him release, and felt that wonderful warmth running through her. She could still feel it in her stomach from where he had shot most of his load directly into her. There was no question in her mind he had hit his peak in that moment. She had thought about when he had done it to her; when he was licking her cunny right before she hit that euphoric peak, there was nothing she wanted more than to wrap her legs around his head and somehow pull him in further so he could pleasure her even deeper somehow. That was the same thing that he’d done to her just now, she realized. So, despite the fear and discomfort she’d felt, what she felt most was a profound sense of pride and accomplishment. She had done it, she’d made him feel as good as he had her!  
  
Sonya reached up to kiss her new boyfriend before she finally noticed that she still had a mouthful of his spunk in her mouth. Focused on it now, she considered the taste. It was much thicker than the pre had been, and saltier. It wasn’t entirely unpleasant though so she resolved to let it join with the pleasant warmth she still felt in her stomach. She swallowed as deeply as she could before reaching to gather the streaks on her face up with her fingers, sucking them clean.  
  
Marcus watched the whole thing play out with rapt attention. The puppy continued to surprise him with her naughtiness. Despite her childish naiveté, she was able to go above and beyond with the sole purpose of pleasing him in mind... He honestly had no idea how he had gotten so lucky to have a friend like her that returned the feelings he realized he had for her with such zeal. He also realized in that moment that the desperate need for her that had been controlling him for the past two days had at least momentarily cleared. While the sight of the girl swallowing his cum and then licking the remains off of her fingers was undeniably sexy, he was simply too spent to even consider continuing after the long overdue climax.  
  
Still his thoughts circled around the girl. “You really are amazing, you know that?” He said to her, letting a hand fall on the side of her face to gently guide her eyes to his. “You’ve accepted all of this so easily and with such enthusiasm.”  
  
“Of course,” Sonya responded with her usual vibrant energy, albeit fatigued from the night’s events. “I would do anything for you Marcus.”  
  
His smile widened to reflect hers. Without another thought he led the cub into his lap again while he leaned in for another kiss. The cub offered no resistance as she let him lead her into the intimate embrace once again. While their second kiss lacked the sexual charge that the first had radiated due to the extreme fatigue on both parties, it was no less exhilarating for them. Both moaned into each other’s mouths as their tongues danced between them. Marcus let his body sink, falling back to the bed while Sonya, still in his lap, simply let herself be carried along with her boyfriend.  
  
When his back hit the bed, there was a resounding _‘squelch’_ sound beneath him. Startled, they finally broke the kiss as Marcus rolled onto his side with Sonya ending up behind him looking over his back in curiosity. On the bed where he had landed there was a sizable wet spot next to Sonya’s discarded nightie. The cub blushed as the realization struck her that she had made that spot earlier when Marcus was pleasuring her.  
  
Then another realization struck her... “Oh no!” Sonya said in a hushed shout. “What am I gonna do when mom sees this? What will she think? I haven’t had an accident in years!”  
  
Marcus rolled over and put a hand on her shoulder. “It’s okay calm down. We’ll take care of this together before your mom finds out at all.” He wasn’t actually confident that they could keep Ramona from finding out, but he didn’t want Sonya panicking and marring their memories of this beautiful night. The cub seemed to calm down a bit at his touch and they smiled at each other again.  
  
The thought of her mom did raise another question though... “While we’re on the subject though, how is it that your mom hasn’t heard any of this?” The master bedroom was right across the hall from her room; there was no way she could have missed her daughter’s rapturous screams earlier... Unless... could Ramona actually be condoning of their relationship? The two of them were left alone for most of the day the last few days, could that have been on purpose...?  
  
“Oh that...” Sonya said calmly. “Don’t worry about mom hearing. Mom doesn’t sleep very well normally so she has to take these really powerful sleeping pills. She’s usually out for at least eight hours.”  
  
Marcus nodded, slightly disappointed that his theory was incorrect. But at least there wouldn’t be any problems with what they’d done that night. He caught the cub giving the most adorably huge yawn and moments later gave one himself. It had been a _very_ long night, he realized, and though there was still more he wanted to try with his shockingly depraved little girlfriend, it would have to wait until tomorrow at least.  
  
Resigning himself, he rolled himself onto the side of the bed that had been spared the blast of sex fluids, laying on his back. Sonya crawled onto his chest and lay her head just under his shoulder.  
  
“Hey Marcus?” Sonya mumbled, clearly already losing the battle with consciousness. “Thank you.”  
  
Marcus glanced up at her in confusion. What was she thanking him for? He had forced all of this on her... if anyone should have been thankful, it should be him for how receptive she’d been to everything... He stared to ask her what she’d meant, but one look at her face told the panther boy his little puppy was gone.  
  
Despite his confusion, he couldn’t help but smile. There was something so pure and innocent in her when she slept, even after everything they’d done. It was no small wonder that he hadn’t been able to resist her... He let his hand gently glide through her hair and let a contented sigh pass his lips.  
  
 _I love you, Foxy,_ he thought to himself as he let his head fall back to the pillow. Soon after, he too succumbed to slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the lasting legacy of my incredible ineptitude as far as artistic stamina and fortitude. Depression and writer's block have made themselves a permanent residence in the dark corners of my subconscious. But anyway, I'm posting this now as a precursor to my finishing the next chapter of this story finally. Only took, let's see here... four years!
> 
> ... Anyway, this chapter may be the most awkward thing I've ever written. And also one of the cutest for the way things play out. I imagine anyone who's made it this far will be able to guess where this is going, but I hope you can enjoy the journey with me anyway.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next day, a very excited Sonya suggests to her new boyfriend a way they can make each other together. Marcus is more than on-board with the girl's idea and that night he intends to find out exactly how much more fun the real thing will be with his eager young lover.

The sound of birds singing their early spring carols was the first thing that reached his ears that morning. A gentle breeze blew through the open window and the sun’s rays leaked in through the curtains. The world slowly came back into focus for the teenaged black panther as he sluggishly greeted the new day breaking before him.  
  
He went to stretch his aching muscles, only to find a strange weight on his chest. Groggily, he opened his eyes and looked down in curiosity. He was greeted with the sight of fluffy auburn hair and golden yellow fur as far as he could see through his bleary eyes. It took a moment before recognition finally returned to him and he was able to identify the mass as his young friend. As he did so, another factor made itself known to him. The girl was completely naked. What’s more, she had somehow managed to position herself so that her tiny slit was grinding against his morning wood; in fact, as he concentrated further, he thought he felt a trace of wetness rubbing into his member, either from his pre or her pussy juice... probably both.  
  
All at once the memories of the previous nights returned to him. His indiscretions, her shocking revelation, the kiss... Her impossible natural talent for fellatio... He wasn’t able to look at the girl laying naked atop him the same way anymore. Gone forever was the innocent, goofy little girl who joined on his adventures and hung on his every word... Well, no, that wasn’t true either. She was still very much all of those things. But when he thought of her now, that image was no longer at the forefront of his mind. Instead, he saw a miniature sexual creature, much like himself, who gave as good as she received and was willing, able, and more than eager to please...  
  
He couldn’t remember ever being hornier in his entire life.  
  
Sadly, before he could get to the business of having his way with the little sex goddess in the making, he recalled the rest of the night. Namely the fact that Sonya’s mother Ramona was right across the hall. She likely hadn’t woken up yet, he reasoned, or he would have most likely woken to the sound of screaming or possibly hands constricting around his neck... Still, there was too much risk in wasting any time on further debauchery. The room thankfully didn’t smell of the previous night’s activities thanks to the open windows, but Sonya still had a very distinct scent of his, and her own fluids. Not to mention the huge stain she’d made... that he’d forced her to make by making her cum so hard... twice... _No, damnit, this is no time to be thinking about that! We’ve got to get cleaned up before her mom finds us like this!_  
  
Reluctantly, he reached down to shake the sleeping cub, purposefully avoiding her erogenous zones. She gave an annoyed groan and repositioned herself comfortably again, but he would not be dissuaded. After several more shakes, the cub finally stirred, mumbling “Alright already, I’m moving...”  
  
Sonya slowly opened her eyes, looking straight at him as she did. “Oh, hey there, handsome. I was just thinking about you.” She stretched a bit on top of him, causing her to grind her slick slit against his erection. She grinned as she continued, “Looks like you were thinking of me too.”  
  
Marcus was stunned for a moment by her boldness. A slight groan escaped him at the stimulation. “Y-yeah I was,” he admitted. There was no reason to hide anything from her.  
  
“Good,” she continued, looking into his eyes with what he might call a predatory grin if he had seen it on anyone else’s face. “There was something I wanted to try last night before I fell asleep. You felt good when I was playing with your penis, just like how I felt _amazing_ when you were playing with my cunny... I was wondering, what would happen if we put your penis and my cunny together...?”  
  
He groaned inwardly. Why did she have to be so sexy and uncharacteristically aggressive and still so innocently naïve? And how could that combination possibly be so fucking hot...? And why did she have to be all of those things _now_ of all times!? “We can’t, Sonya. Not right now...”  
  
“Aww, come on Marcus,” she pouted, though her expression was anything but sour. She began to slide her hips up and down, grinding hard on him. “You can’t tell me you don’t-” she let out a quiet, shuddering moan as she felt his barbs teasing her entrance and clit, “t-that you don’t want to try it. I know this feels good for you too.”  
  
It took every ounce of his willpower to resist the maddening urge to pin her beneath him and show her _exactly_ what their parts would feel like locked around each other... over and over, until they were both lost in an abyss of ecstasy. He never wanted anything more. But... “Sonya, your mom is right across the hall, and there’s no telling when she’s gonna wake up. We still need to clean up, and you really should go take a bath.”  
  
Sonya’s eyes widened as though the potential consequences of being found out had only just then occurred to her. Without another word, mercifully, she pulled herself away from him and climbed down off the bed. Marcus followed a moment later, awkwardly pulling his shorts up over his still straining erection.  
  
“You go ahead and get in the bath. I’ll take care of the sheets.” Marcus said, already breaking down the bed. Sonya nodded her thanks as she slipped her nightie back on, shivering slightly as it slid so pleasantly over her body, now much more sensitive in a few spots. As she turned to leave, Marcus reached out to grab her shoulder. “Hey, that thing you want to try? We’ll do it tonight, okay? Promise.”  
  
“Okay!” she all but shouted, flashing him her biggest, most excited smile. She turned to go down the hall to the bathroom, but just as she was reaching for the door she stopped and turned back to Marcus. She ran towards him with arms outstretched, prompting him to pick her up out of pure instinct. She then planted a quick kiss on his lips before she pulled herself free and made her way out of the room.  
  
Marcus smiled as he watched her leave. There was that innocent, adorable little Pom pup he had become so close to; despite everything, she was still the same as always. He also noticed though that the girl hadn’t put her tail through the tail hole of her nightie, leaving her cute little butt on full display as her tail flagged excitedly as she ran out. He wasn’t sure if this was because she had forgotten about it in her haste or if she was deliberately teasing him... But what he did know was that his boner wasn’t likely to go down any time soon...  
  
Sighing, he returned to the task at hand, bundling up the sex-stained sheets and taking them downstairs to the laundry room.  
  


* * *

  
  
The two had been lucky that morning. Ramona didn’t wake up for another hour, giving them both time to clean themselves up, and running into her daughter in the hallway had prevented her from going into Sonya’s room and noticing the missing sheets.  
  
Ramona did notice, however, the awkward silence and the blushing the two were doing at the breakfast table. She had commented that the two seemed to have gotten closer, to which Sonya immediately denied, blushing even harder. Marcus just watched in silence as the pup’s mother relented but gave them a knowing smile.  
  
_Closer..._ he thought. _Oh, if only you knew..._  
  
After the incredibly awkward breakfast, Sonya and Marcus quickly fled to the backyard. The story they had been working on was finally over and the two were eager to discuss the details of their next adventure. Their ability to concentrate was severely hampered by their mutual craving for one another though...  
  
A discussion about the world setting had somehow led to Sonya giving Marcus a handy between the trees behind her house (she’d giggled at how his load shot all the way up and over her shoulder when he came). After finally deciding on a sci-fi setting, the two considered using Sonya’s mom’s old van as their “base”, leading to Marcus pulling Sonya into his lap and mercilessly fingering her for the better part of an hour (at which point he discovered that the puppy still wasn’t wearing panties under the knee-length dress she’d put on for the day). Sonya learned several new words that day; dick, cock, pussy, clit, balls (which she realized it made him extra happy when she played with them while she worked his cock), jerk off, eat out, just to name a few... Marcus warned her not to use any of those words in public and she nodded. They all seemed so dirty and naughty, and it was so exciting to be able to share them with her new boyfriend.  
  
As the afternoon went on, the two returned to their video game, once again sharing the recliner. Only this time Sonya was intentionally grinding her sex into his, with only his shorts and underwear between them (she had pulled up the back of her dress as she sat down on him). They died and had to restart a few times due to their inability to concentrate on the battles, but neither really seemed to mind...  
  
Dinner was just as awkward as breakfast had been, especially for Marcus. When Ramona had called them for dinner, the panther boy started to get up, only to notice that Sonya had left a huge wet spot on the crotch of his shorts... He had had to sneak around the older Pom into the dining room, just barely getting his lower body behind the table before she walked in with their food. The two were once again forced to endure their own mutual embarrassment and dodging Ramona’s questions until finally Marcus “accidentally” spilled water on himself. He quickly got up to change and ran out of the kitchen, not unlike his little girlfriend would under different circumstances.  
  
With the boy gone, Ramona watched her daughter as she continued to eat uncharacteristically slowly. “So~” she said, making sure she had the cub’s attention. “How was he?”  
  
Sonya nearly fell out of her chair.  
  
“I, ah, w-wha... I d-don’t know what you’re talking about,” she stammered out desperately.  
  
“Sunshine, I could smell you both clear as day when you came back inside earlier, never mind the huge pile of your bedding in the laundry his morning.” Ramona informed her matter-of-factly. Sonya wilted under the knowledge, unable to face her mother or think of anything to say. Seeing this, Ramona walked around to the other side of the table and lifted her daughter’s chin with her hand, smiling warmly at her. “It’s okay, sweetie, I’m not angry with you.”  
  
Sonya looked incredulously at her mother, unable to process what she had just heard. Despite herself, Ramona let a chuckle escape her. “You see, I was about your age my first time too. I guess you inherited more than just my looks, huh?” The older canine’s gaze became distant as she thought back on her own childhood. “Like with you, he was my closest friend at the time. We really didn’t know what we were doing, it was simply curiosity, but it was so nice... I’ve always looked back on him and the things we did fondly.”  
  
Sonya nodded, unsure what to say to what she was hearing. After a moment, Ramona focused her attention back on her daughter. “I can’t say that I wanted this for you, for you to walk in my exact footsteps, but I do want you to be happy. I am glad that it was Marcus though; he’s such a nice boy, I’m sure he’ll be good to you.”  
  
“Yeah,” Sonya said, finally finding her voice. “He makes me feel so good... Even just being around him.”  
  
“Good, I’m happy for you, sunshine.” Ramona was once again looking past the girl as she spoke, thinking back to her time with her late husband. Shaking off the urge to lose herself in the memories, she turned back to her daughter and continued. “There is one thing that I want you to promise me though.”  
  
Sonya hesitated only for a moment before she nodded her head solemnly. “Okay mommy, anything.”  
  
Ramona smiled. “I’m sure you’re aware that what you and Marcus are doing is taboo. If anyone else found out about this, you both would be in trouble and I wouldn’t be able to do anything to help you. So for now I want you to keep your playtime with him in the house okay?”  
  
“Okay mom.” Sonya visibly relaxed at this. Her mother had a point after all, and if that was the only restriction she faced, it was not even a problem for them.  
  
“Thank you, Sonya.” Ramona got up to take the rest of the dishes into the dining room. As she was about to enter the kitchen, she looked back over her shoulder. “Oh, and try to be a little more discrete about the smell from now on.”  
  
Ramona allowed herself another chuckle as she saw her daughter stammering and struggling to find some response to that final statement. _A little girl’s first love really does burn with the most all-consuming intensity,_ she mused, thinking back on her own youth again. She silently prayed that her little girl’s first love would find a happy ending.  
  


* * *

  
  
Finally the day was at an end, and Ramona tucked her daughter in for the night. “Sweet dreams, sunshine,” her mother said as she let herself out, a mischievous grin on her face once she turned away from her daughter.  
  
Sonya was sure she had heard something suggestive in her mother’s voice, but she didn’t have time to dwell on it. Tonight was her last night with Marcus and there was still so much more she had wanted to do and try with him... She was already getting hot in anticipation of his arrival, and without a second thought she pulled off her sleeping clothes and panties. She wouldn’t be needing them tonight, after all.  
  
It would be a few minutes before he arrived, she knew. She hadn’t told Marcus that Ramona knew about them; she hadn’t wanted to scare him. So he would be waiting until Ramona took her sleeping pills before sneaking into her room. Even though she knew there was no danger anymore, the idea of her boyfriend sneaking in to her room in the middle of the night to play such naughty games with her was oddly exciting.  
  
It was a struggle to not give into the urge to touch herself as the fantasy started to turn lewd, but she wanted to give all of herself to him. Time slowed to a crawl as the heat steadily built up in her core. She let her thoughts drifted back to the night before and what she imagined would happen tonight and, thus distracted, she failed to notice when the door slowly crept open and Marcus quietly slipped inside.  
  
The panther boy certainly didn’t miss her though, laying on the edge of her bed naked with her legs splayed open, looking quite worked up despite not touching herself. A grin spread across his face and he immediately discarded his own clothes, his body already responding to the scent of her arousal. There would be no preamble tonight, it seemed... Seeing a golden opportunity that he couldn’t bring himself to pass up, he crept closer to the bed, his sights set on the cub’s open legs and the glistening honeypot that lay within.  
  
Sonya was jolted back to reality by the feeling of a cold, damp appendage pushing just past the opening of her little girl slit and greedily lapping all the sweet little puppy juices he could find. She would have screamed in surprise, but she found her mouth covered by something. A moment of panic went through her before she finally recognized the mass as a black furred hand.  
  
Beneath her, Marcus pulled his nose out from her snatch, licking the bit of her juices from the tip. He sat up slightly, just enough to see his little girlfriend’s face before letting out a satisfied sigh. “Oh Sonya, you taste heavenly-”  
  
Whatever else the boy had been about to say was lost when Sonya suddenly wrapped her legs around the back of his head and thrust her nethers back into her lover’s face. Marcus was momentarily caught by surprise as her scent once again engulfed her, but quickly took the hint. His tongue slithered out and slid across the length of her pussy before pushing in every so slightly. The teasing had an immediate effect as Sonya ground herself into him, trying to get him in deeper; an unrestrained moan leaked out of her open mouth.  
  
Hearing this, Marcus suddenly pulled back against her clutching legs and Sonya reluctantly let go, slumping back to the bed. Marcus stared down at her intently. “Hey, you have to try to keep quiet. Your mom could still be up.” He hissed.  
  
Sonya blushed a bit. She knew she should probably tell him that there wasn’t any problem with her mom overhearing, but somehow she couldn’t help but be enticed by the salacious idea of giving herself to her boyfriend behind her mom’s back. So she played along... “Sorry,” she whispered. “I can’t help it, you just make me feel too good...”  
  
He seemed to relax a little at this. “Okay. Well, maybe let’s start a little slower then.” He sat down on the bed next to her, not waiting for her acknowledgement before he scooped the girl up in his arms, holding her back to his chest in his lap; a tiny squeak was her all the response she could manage as she found herself propped up against him. When his arms then wrapped around her front, the puppy momentarily forgot her own plans and just melted into her lover. She would have been content to simply lay back in his embrace, but soon enough she found her head being turned to the side to where her boyfriend’s awaited her.  
  
Though it was a little awkward, it by no means diminished her enthusiasm when Sonya finally got the hint and leaned up meet his lips with hers. She did her best to match the boy’s efforts stroke for stroke, their tongues wrestling in the relatively tiny confines of her mouth. A surprised yip escaped her when she felt him pull his arms back to focus in on her now extra sensitive nips, rolling and pinching the nubs between his fingers. As the jolts of sensation traveled through her, the pup responded by getting more aggressive in their kiss.  
  
Sonya could feel Marcus’s cock growing to its full mast between her legs. As it slipped up between the girl’s legs she couldn’t help but to grind her hips, pressing her nether lips against its length. Despite her best efforts though, with Marcus holding her relatively still she couldn’t quite line up the two as she so desperately wanted; moreover, her wriggling was causing the barbs to scrape and mercilessly tease her slit, even catching her clit as it began to emerge from its fleshy hood. She wrapped her arms around his neck behind her back and whimped into the kiss as her hips went into autopilot, grinding her most sensitive spots against his.  
  
The puppy in his lap, despite his best efforts to calm the situation down, was driving him crazy. He would have loved nothing more than to grab her little hips and ram his length in to the hilt in the tiny cunny scraping against him, but he fought the urge. He had to keep things under control, at least until he was sure that Ramona wouldn’t be awake to hear them. Still, taming Sonya’s incessant wriggling was proving impossible, even while he continued to tease her with his hands. He couldn’t help himself; she was just too perfect, too enticing to stop himself.  
  
Finally though both panther and puppy began to run out of air. Fearing that she would blow their cover, the moment the two broke the frenzied embrace, Marcus quickly brought one hand to the girl’s mouth, pushing two fingers in and pressing down on her fatigued tongue; at the same time, his other hand found her slit, pushing another two fingers in until he found the barrier of her hymen and wiggling them back and forth. Beneath him, Sonya let out a strangled moan. His fingers in her mouth were causing her to gag slightly, keeping her from catching her breath. Combined with his fingers stirring up her already excited pussy and she was pushed to the edge of ecstacy in moments.  
  
A part of Marcus was deeply moved by the sight of the Pom pup helplessly bucking on his hands at either end. His ability to completely dominate the cub in his arms was a whole new kind of intoxicating. Tears had begun to well in the corner of her eyes and, despite not ever fully catching her breath, Sonya instinctively closed her lips around his fingers and sucked the didgits as hard as she could, letting out desperate, needy whimpers the whole time. Hearing this, Marcus decided he very much wanted to watch as he pushed her over the edge. He pulled his hand free of her drenched little cunny (earning a pitiful whine from the girl) before taking a handful of her little butt and scooping her up suddenly, causing her to slip down from his chest until she found herself staring up at his face from her lap.  
  
Looking into her lover’s eyes, she saw a predator staring back at her, looking very much like he wanted to devour her whole. In that moment, there was nothing Sonya wanted more. But she was his prey and she knew it; she sucked at his fingers only because he allowed her to. Her loins begged for him to return to them but she could only wait and hope...  
  
Finally, when the boy did return to her needy pussy, once again driving his fingers as deep as he could without hurting her, her oxygen-deprived body exploded into a violent climax. Unable to concentrate any longer, she let go of his hand with her mouth, finally taking in precious air in tiny gasps as her eyes rolled back in her head. Her tiny body shook and clenched as hard as it could as she was rocked again and again by spikes of pleasure from the boy’s fingers stubbornly continuing to stir up her insides.  
  
Marcus had never seen anything more beautiful in his life. He was more than ready for the next step; he wanted more of the precious puppy, much more. Yet still somehow the nagging thought of being potentially found out creeped back into his head. As he watched the pup slowly come down from her orgasmic high, an idea popped into his head of how to accomplish both goals.  
  
Once again he scooped Sonya up in his arms; even as dead weight as she currently was, Marcus was easily able to maneuver the tiny cub as he pleased. He let his body fall back against the headboard while readjusting Sonya to be face-to-face with his barbed dick. The cub wasted no time in bringing her hands to his member and guiding it towards her lips, taking the tip into her mouth and lovingly nursing on it.  
  
Marcus let out a heavy groan; even just that little bit of stimulation was heavenly. From over her shoulder he watched as his little lover eagerly suckled and stroked his cock. A part of him wanted to push the girl’s head down and just enjoy her ministrations, but the panther wanted her to enjoy the moment just as much as he was. Besides, he had another goal in mind when he’d changed their positions.  
  
Once again he wrapped his hands around the little pup’s waist, bringing her bottom up to his face. Sonya’s tail was wagging excessively which both told him beyond a shadow of a doubt that the little sex addict in training was absolutely enjoying herself and gave him the clearest possible view of her tiny treasures. He paused for just a moment to burn the image and her surprisingly potent scent into his brain before he brought his thumbs to either side of her slit and pulled it open. In his position, because of the height difference between them, the boy had to lean a ways forward to reach her glistening cunny with his tongue; he silently thanked the gods for his naturally flexible feline physique. Now fully buried in the little girl’s backside, he let his tongue slide into her depths and lap at her sensitive walls. He heard a sharp gasp slip out around his cock in response before feeling the girl suddenly redouble her efforts, pushing his length deeper into her little mouth and bobbing her head, her efforts sloppy but fueled by desire. Not willing to be outdone, Marcus’s tongue worked itself deeper and harder, letting the rough appendage scrape her insides and scoop up her free-flowing nectar.  
  
The room filled with the muffled sounds of mutual pleasure as both panther and puppy pushed themselves to give the other the greatest thrill they could. The shear depravity of the moment was pushing Marcus rapidly towards his peak; the writhing cub on top of him, still hypersensitive from before, was right there with him. Sonya reached one of her hands down to gently play with the boy’s balls while taking him as deep as she could. At the same time, Marcus pulled back to let his rough appendage slide over the tiny button that was her clit which had poked itself out completely in her excitement.  
  
Both reached the climax at virtually the same time. Somehow, the spike of sensation was even stronger than ever for Marcus and he had to fight the impulse to throw his head back and voice his pleasure. Instead, the panther steadfastly held himself in place between the Pom’s lips, greedily slurping up every drop of her arousal she provided him. Meanwhile Sonya was stunned momentarily when the first rope of his seed hit the back of her mouth. Even though the haze of her own orgasm, she did her very best to capture all of his seed in her stomach, wanting to feel that wonderful warmth again. This quickly proved to be more than the cub could take however and little bits of his seed began to dribble out of the corners of her mouth.  
  
As his orgasm began to tapir, Marcus let himself collapse the rest of the way to the bed, taking Sonya, still latched onto his dick, sliding down with him. The puppy seemed no worse for wear; she was still shaking slightly and her tail was still in overdrive. Marcus envied her seemingly endless energy in a whole new light as he felt her doing her best to suck him dry. Finally satisfied she had gotten all she could from him, she pulled off of his crotch and turned herself around to face him. Her hair was a mess of sweat and she still had his spunk all over her muzzle; she made a show of letting her tongue slide around her mouth to capture the remaining seed and swallowing it.  
  
Marcus once again was struck by the seemingly innate ability of his little lover to be both adorable and sexy all at the same time. The display was almost enough to bring him back to the ready but... No, he was going to need a minute to recover it seemed.  
  
That moment of down time gave the boy a chance to think about what was going to happen next, what they both so desperately wanted to happen next. A few moments ago was the first time he’d gotten a clear look at Sonya’s immature pussy... It was so tiny! Having seen it for himself, he was amazed that he’d been able to get two fingers into her, never mind his young adult cock. He wasn’t sure anymore if she would be able to take him at all. She would try of course, the girl had thrown herself headlong into her burgeoning sexuality once he’d awakened her to it, but he was worried that he might hurt her if they tried to force it...  
  
He pushed himself up a bit and brought a hand to Sonya’s face so he could look the cub in the eye. “Hey foxy?”  
  
“Hmm,” the puppy responded.  
  
“Listen, before we go any further with this, I need you to understand something. The thing you wanted to do, first of all, it’s called sex.” The girl giggled at this, apparently finding the term amusing. Marcus let out a sigh. He loved this part of her of course but in that moment... “Sonya please, this is important!”  
  
“Oh, okay sorry.” A sober look came over her as she turned herself completely around to bring her full attention to him. “What is it?”  
  
“So just now when we were playing with each other, I realized just how big the difference is between us down there... I don’t know if I’ll be able to get my dick inside you little pussy without hurting you.”  
  
The puppy stared up at him and for an uncomfortably long moment the two lay in silence. Then suddenly Sonya shrugged and a little smile crept back onto her face. “Is that all you’re worried about? Seriously? You know me, Marcus. You know how many tumbles and scrapes I’ve taken. I’ll be fine.”  
  
“Sonya, I don’t think you understand-”  
  
Sonya reached up and brought her finger to her boyfriend’s lips and shushed him. “It’s okay, really. If a little pain is all I have to endure to make you feel as good as you make me feel just being here with me, I’ll do it without a second thought.”  
  
Marcus felt his heart skip a beat. Her devotion really was amazing and a small part of him wondered if he was really worthy of it. A much larger part of him was making itself known to him again. His libido had recovered from his earlier release and, hearing the somewhat naïve confidence in the cub’s voice, was now insisting that there was no reason to hold back from what they both desired any longer...  
  
He slipped his fingers through her hair and guided her forward, once again meeting the puppy in an intense kiss. His energy restored and thoughts of caution and discretion forgotten, Marcus’s hands found their way to his little girlfriend’s rump, pawing at it hungrily. Sonya moaned heavily into kiss, ran her little hands through his head and chest fur and pressed herself harder into the embrace. Very quickly both bodies heated up and were urging them to go further and this time neither had any intention of denying themselves.  
  
The pair separated, panting heavily, and looked at one another. Then once again the boy took the lead, picking his precious little puppy up and laying her down on her back. Sonya stared up at him with a dreamy look on her face and, without a moment’s hesitation, spread her legs as far as she could and showing off her tiny treasure for him. The tiny cub was all but begging for him to come inside of her.  
  
Moving to kneel between her little hips, Marcus once again found himself hesitant, seeing her tiny hole utterly dwarfed by the girth of his barbed cock. But he had already come this far, there was no turning back now...  
  
He pressed forward towards her, his member throbbing and begging for the satisfaction he instinctively knew he would find in her dewy depths until at last his tip kissed her nether lips. Sonya’s eyes snapped open and she let out a surprised gasp. She had heard the boy’s concerns before but now, feeling the head of his dick pressing up against her opening, the true gravity of it finally hit her.  
  
Marcus must have felt the girl’s sudden trepidation because a moment later she felt his hand clasp over her own. “It’s okay, we’ll go slowly.”  
  
Sonya nodded up at him. “Thank you.”  
  
“Just try to relax. When you’re ready, let me know.”  
  
Feeling her boyfriend’s encouragement, the pup bit her lip and tried to calm herself. The frantic fear that had gripped her moments before began to drain out of her as she met the panther’s patient, caring gaze. She meant what she said before, she reminded herself. The tingling excitement moved back into the forefront of her mind; she was as ready as she would ever be.  
  
“Okay,” Sonya whispered, barely audible. “Please, Marcus, sex me.”  
  
Despite himself, Marcus let a little chuckle slip past his lips. That naïve innocence was just too precious; even as he sat there, poised to destroy it, he hoped that she wouldn’t lose those adorable little quirks he’d fallen in love with. He leaned forward again, pressing ever so slightly harder at her tiny entrance and feeling it spread slowly around his tip. “Let me know if you’re in any pain, okay...?”  
  
Her grip tightened on his hand in hers and she nodded.  
  
Marcus took a deep breath to steady his nerve before he started to press forward again. His progress was almost painfully slow, but he was more concerned with his little girlfriend’s comfort than anything in that moment. Slowly but surely the tip of his member forced her lips apart and slipped past the tight ring of muscle of her entrance until finally he felt the warmth of her body hit him. He let out a shaky breath as the sensation of her moistened walls gripping his tip so tightly washed over him. Even just that barest touch was unlike anything he’d ever felt, and it took everything in him to restrain himself not to simply slam his length into her in desperation for more of that ecstasy.  
  
Below him, Sonya was also breathless. She knew consciously that he’d only just begun to push in, but even that little bit, once it slipped past her opening, was giving her an intense feeling of fullness. She could feel the soreness in her muscles down there as they stretched wider than ever to let him in, but it was merely background noise to the intense warmth and building pleasure of having her most sensitive organs stimulated on all sides.  
  
As he continued to slowly press forward, Marcus watched his little puppy’s reaction closely. To his surprise, there was no evidence of pain in her reaction, or even that she was trying to hold back her reactions. Heartened, he pressed on slightly faster until he felt his tip hit something inside her, stretching the thin tissue around it before he realized what he’d hit. Sonya’s already incredibly tight passage clenched down on him like a vice and her hand suddenly tightened up on his.  
  
He heard her hiss through gritted teeth. “Wh-what was that?” she finally managed.  
  
He kicked himself mentally. _Shit! I completely forgot to warn her about that...!_ “It’s your hymen,” he managed after a moment. “Sorry, I forgot to explain about that. It’s a kind of barrier that you have to pass through to have sex properly.”  
  
“It hurt when you hit it,” Sonya said in a weak voice.  
  
“Yeah... sorry foxy. I don’t think there’s any way to break it without it hurting at least a little bit. But the good thing is, once you do it’s gone forever.”  
  
There was a long pause between them before Sonya finally spoke up again. “You’re sure this will only happen once?”  
  
“Yes. It will sting for a little while but it shouldn’t be too long.”  
  
“So, like ripping off a bandage then?”  
  
“Yeah, kinda. And I promise I’ll wait for as long as it takes until it stops hurting okay? This is supposed to feel good for both of us.”  
  
Sonya’s grip on him relaxed a bit and she forced a smile to her face. “Okay, I trust you Marcus. I want to do this right for you. Let’s do it and get it over with...”  
  
His face turned hard with determination. “... Okay. All at once, and then it’s over... okay.”  
  
He started to withdraw ever so slightly; he could feel the cub beneath him trying to brace herself. He stopped and said a silent prayer, hoping he was making the right choice; then, before he could lose his nerve, he thrust his hips forward hard. At once he tore passed the puppy’s hymen and his momentum let his cock force its way in to the hilt. He heard the cub yelp and she squeezed his wrist so hard he was surprised it didn’t snap. A wave of remorse washed over him, watching his little girlfriend bravely trying not to scream or cry despite the obvious pain he’d caused her. He did his best to keep his hips perfectly still and leaned down closer so he could drop his weight onto his elbows. With his one hand now free, he reached up to stroke his fingers through the pup’s hair as comfortingly as he could manage.  
  
A minute passed in relative silence. Sonya was doing her best to be brave and endure, but this was so different from any pain she’d felt before. The sudden tearing has passed, but the deep ache up inside her lingered and it felt like it was radiating through her whole body. She clung to Marcus for dear life, thankful that he’d kept his word to stay still while the pain faded. And at last, just like he’d promised it would, it finally did begin to recede, leaving behind an almost overwhelming sense of fullness. It was a wholly new feeling but somehow it felt right...  
  
Sonya let out the breath she hadn’t realized she was holding. “O-okay, I think I’m alright now.”  
  
Marcus let himself relax, hearing her acknowledgement. “... Good to hear. Are you ready for the real thing then?” The puppy gave a weak smile and nodded. “Okay. We’ll go slow for now.”  
  
As Marcus began to withdraw from her clutching depths, Sonya let out a shocked gasp. The barbs on his cock, which she hadn’t noticed before when he was pushing in, were now grabbing at and scraping along her walls. It didn’t hurt exactly, but the lingering effect of it made her even more aware of everything she was feeling. A moment later he pushed his dick back into her. Even going slowly, her now hypersensitive pussy sent a shockwave of pleasure coursing through her when he felt him bottom out in her. This time though he didn’t stop, instead withdrawing and thrusting forward again and then again. As Marcus settled into a slow but steady rhythm, the spikes of sensation steadily grew stronger and stronger. It was too much, she couldn’t stand it! She needed more!  
  
Marcus was barely holding himself together. The feeling of the girl’s passage rippling and grasping at him constantly whenever he moved in her was driving him crazy with lust. He had promised her he would go slow, but he wasn’t sure how long he could stand to; she just felt too damn good...  
  
“Ah, ah, ah-hah!” Sonya’s moans came unrestrained and in time with his thrusts. The panther could see she was enjoying herself too, though a look of consternation crossed her face for a moment that almost made him pause until he felt her suddenly reach up and wrap her arms around his neck. “Marcus, please,” she practically cried out. “M-more! Please give me more!” She wrapped her legs around his waist instinctively and the teen felt his cub partner beginning to buck back into his thrusts.  
  
Marcus smiled inwardly at this. He wasn’t sure how much longer he could have held back, and it seemed once again that his little lover was right there with him. He knew exactly what she wanted and he had no intention of denying either of them any longer.  
  
Gritting his teeth and bringing one hand to the cub’s shoulder for leverage, he pulled out almost all the way out before slamming back in hard. He heard her yelp in surprise and clench up slightly, but he was already too far gone to stop and wonder if perhaps he’d gone too far. In fact, he intended to give her everything he had in him.  
  
As the panther above her began to pick up his pace, Sonya felt the now familiar feeling of her climax building. This one seemed like it was going to be especially explosive though and the cub couldn’t help but chase it. Instinct drove her to clutch at him with her arms and legs, frantically trying to match his suddenly manic pace thrust for thrust; she would buckle and lose focus every time a particularly hard thrust had his tip battering at the deepest parts of her love tunnel. Any thoughts of whether or not the boy was enjoying this as much as she was were swept away in the waves of ecstasy flowing back and forth through her body until she could no longer contain them.  
  
“So good~!” The cub managed to cry out just as a particularly rough thrust pushed her headlong into the building storm of pleasure; whatever she tried to say after that, it was all an incoherent mess of moans.  
  
Above her, Marcus let out a heavy, guttural moan himself as he felt the cub’s body reacting to her sudden climax. Her velvety walls arrhythmicly clamped down on him, making it almost impossible to keep up his wild pace. In forcing his way through her resistance, he was almost pushed over the edge himself. It was only for the fact that he’d cum just minutes before that had allowed him to go this long; the feeling of being inside his little girlfriend, along with the clear signs of her being into it and enjoying him just as much as he did her and the sheer depravity of the act itself had him on the razor’s edge.  
  
Desperate to keep the moment going just a little longer, the panther reluctantly slowed his pace just as Sonya was beginning to come down. Readjusting, he began delivering slow but deliberate thrusts, making sure to let his full length slip from her embrace and slam back against her deepest depths. Sonya, still hypersensitive and her head still swimming in ecstasy, was moving completely on instinct. Thrust for thrust their hips found a perfect rhythm with one another, making the impacts between them as potent and powerful as possible as they both reeled at the sensations their mating sent through them.  
  
“Marc- _aah~!_ ” Sonya screamed as she was once again driven past her peak. Unable to bare it any longer, her body clenched up completely and she pulled herself as tight against her boyfriend as she possibly could.  
  
Feeling his partner seize up again and with the added pressure on him as he continued to mercilessly pound away, Marcus finally felt the inevitable rush through his loins signaling his own orgasm was imminent. He pushed himself up on his knees, picking up the cub with him as she clung to him, and drove into her as fast and hard as he could. His hips quickly lost their rhythm as he finally felt the first thick shot of cum reach his tip and fire off against her womb. His hips locked in place as he held himself as deep as he could as the intensity of his orgasm finally washed over him.  
  
Sonya, who had buried her face into Marcus’s chest when he’d picked her up off the bed, moaned heavily as she felt the first jets of his cum painting her insides; the warmth drove the already intense waves of pleasure assaulting her into a raging maelstrom. Her pussy clenched and quivered around his throbbing cock as he continued to fill her, greedily milking him for every drop it could wring from him.  
  
All too soon, the young panther was completely spent and the incredible high gave way to a deep satisfaction. The smell of sweat and young hormones hung heavily in the air as he finally became aware of the world around him again. Exhaustion began to creep into his muscles and the boy rolled himself over, taking Sonya, still impaled on his dick, with him until she was laying on his chest. The hyperactive puppy was looking pretty worn out herself, a state he’d very rarely seen his girlfriend in, and she continued to cling tightly to him as she slowly began to emerge from the climactic roil that had taken hold of her being.  
  
As reality began to come back into focus for her again, Sonya found herself lying on her lover’s chest. She could still feel him buried as deep inside her as he could reach; the wonderful fullness, along with the warmth of his seed settling in her little womb brought the most profound sense of satisfaction to her. A part of her wanted to just let the gentle current of her afterglow carry her away, but she wanted, no needed to share this feeling with the one who’d given it to her.  
  
Marcus was caught completely by surprise when his puppy suddenly pulled herself up and leaned forward, kissing him on the lips. There was so much passion in her movements that for a moment the panther was overwhelmed. Eventually his brain caught up to the moment and he responded in kind, deepening the emotionally charged embrace. He could hear the girl purring as her tongue danced with his with a passion that bordered on desperation.  
  
Just as suddenly as she’d embraced him, Sonya pulled away, having exhausted her air supply. Marcus looked down at her as she propped herself up on her little arms, trying to catch her breath. Even as she was fully flush from exertion, there seemed to be a glow about the cub. When she did finally calm herself down enough, the smile she gave him radiated that same energy and warmed his heart.  
  
“Wow,” Sonya finally managed once she’d caught her breath. There was so much more that she wanted to express, but the words eluded her sex-addled mind and all she could manage was another “Wow...!”  
  
“Yeah,” Marcus replied, in much the same condition. His member had begun to relax but hadn’t completely retreated from the incredible confines of his little puppy’s tiny pussy. Neither of them wanted to move, afraid of letting that moment end.  
  
“It’s so warm,” she said suddenly, sitting up in his lap and bringing her hands to her belly, now full of panther seed. She rubbed her hands across the damp fur, cooing softly as she did. “I love this feeling. I love feeling you inside me, filling me up! I love having your warmth in me so deep!”  
  
Marcus managed a weary chuckle. “I take it you enjoyed yourself then, Foxy?”  
  
“It was amazing! I’ve never felt anything like it. I’ve never felt so good before!”  
  
“Neither have I,” Marcus admitted.  
  
“So you liked it too then?” A look of concern suddenly crossed the puppy’s face. “Did I do it okay?”  
  
“Okay?!” Marcus looked at her incredulously. He could scarcely believe what he was hearing, that this little sex goddess could possibly have any doubt in herself after all that... “Sonya, you were _incredible!_ You’re a natural at this.”  
  
The puppy lit right back up at his words and Marcus could see her tail flipping back and forth on either side of her, she was wagging it so hard. The cub was practically glowing as she reveled in the aftermath of their love-making. He grinned to himself; it seemed his earlier fears were baseless. No matter what else happened, she would always be the goofy, excitable puppy that had captivated him so. He brought a hand up to rest on the side of the girl’s face which she immediately covered with one of her own and gently nuzzled against it the way she always did.  
  
For a few minutes, neither moved nor spoke, contented with the simple pleasure of each other’s touch. Finally though Marcus broke the silence. “You are just so adorable. I’ve always loved that about you, so please don’t ever lose that.”  
  
Color began to fill the puppy’s features again as her smile grew even bigger. “I won’t, so long as you’re here with me. I love you, Marcus.”  
  
Before he could answer, both boy and girl let out a grunt. Marcus’s dick, which had never completely retreated from the warm embrace of Sonya’s snug little pussy, was coming back to life again. Before long he was at full attention once again and could feel her walls once again gripping at the intruder.  
  
Sonya regained her composure first and let out a little giggle. “Oh my, it seems your pee-pee got all big again...” she said, her voice just barely above a whisper, her voice somehow both childish and sultry.  
  
“That it has,” Marcus said simply.  
  
“I can feel it throbbing,” Sonya continued, subtly grinding her hips against him. “It must _really_ like my little vee-vee huh?”  
  
“Th-that it does,” Marcus stuttered out. This time it was his turn to blush; amateuristic though it may be, the little succubus’s seduction was absolutely effective on him.  
  
“So, um... Does my big, handsome panther want to play with his puppy some more?” She brought both of her hands to the boy’s chest, gently running her fingers through his fur. “I know she would love to feel him pound her little pussy again...”  
  
Nothing would have made the big, handsome panther happier than to throw the little tart down and fuck her senseless, but... “Sorry, Foxy. I don’t think I have the energy left to do all that again.”  
  
“Oh, is that all?” She grinned as she shifted her legs on either side of his waist, moving to center her weight around his waist and gain as much leverage as she could. “No need to worry then. I’ve got plenty of energy for the both of us...!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well then... After all that time and all the shit that's happened between the last chapter and now, the difference in my writing style is painfully obvious, at least to me. I don't know, maybe I'm just reading too much into it. Hopefully it's not too jarring for those of you who, like me, want to go back through and start from the beginning when a story comes back out of hiatus.
> 
> There's going to be at least one more chapter to come after this. The long weekend is coming to a close here, but these two are gonna get as much fun in as they can before then. I'm also considering a bonus chapter/side story if there's enough call for that after we wrap this one up. It would explain certain things about this couple moving forward from this story. I always meant for them to join the Prowler family's canon so...


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The long weekend is coming to an end and the two new lovers will have to go their separate ways again, but before they do, there's one last story they both want to play out.

Queen Elise sat on the throne looking out over the audience chamber of her castle. The people of Granseal had been quick to crown the girl as their new leader after the king’s sudden disappearance and she had reluctantly accepted. While she wasn’t sure she was cut out for the task of running an entire country, especially in the wake of the chaos that had nearly swallowed the world, she was all that remained of the royal family. It was her duty to her people, and Elise had never shirked her responsibilities.  
  
The audience chamber was full to the brim at that moment. People from around the country had gathered for a celebration mandated by their newly crowned queen in celebration of the heroes that had averted the world’s destruction at the hands of demons. While there was still a great deal of rebuilding that would need to happen in the future, the people were all too happy for something to celebrate.  
  
Elise’s face was stoic, a skill she had long since mastered standing behind her father as he governed, but her mind was anything but. The ceremony she had planned was supposed to begin in mere minutes but the guests of honor, Lance and Crystal, were nowhere to be found...  
  
From behind her, her head maid entered the chamber from her new bedroom. Without turning from the crowd, Elise addressed her old friend. “Miss Talia, have you and the others found anything?”  
  
Talia sighed. “No my queen. We’ve checked over every inch of the castle but there is no sign of them. I do not believe that they are still on the grounds at all.”  
  
Elise did her best to remain emotionless, but she could feel her resolve slipping in the face of her disappointment and irritation. “Please search the grounds once more. They must be here.”  
  
Talia bowed her head in acknowledgment, thankful that her new queen could not see the frustration that briefly flashed across her face, and quickly left through the same backdoor she had entered from.  
  
Elise sighed inwardly; deep down, she knew that her aide was likely correct. If the two were still on the castle grounds, they would have been found hours ago. _But why would they suddenly just leave like this?_ The queen fretted as she became aware of a murmur running through the restless crowd. In truth, she had meant to request of the two heroes that they stay in Granseal to act as her advisors. Without them, the weight of leadership suddenly felt crushing... _Where in hell could they have gone?!_  
  
Sonya shook her head as she finished the scene. She and Marcus had come up with this idea for an ‘epilogue’ to their previous story the night before and so it hadn’t been incredibly well-thought-out. Though, in fairness, both had been distracted the night before with each other’s bodies... repeatedly. Honestly, it was a wonder that they had set up a scene at all, but they had both been motivated to see it through.  
  
Part of the puppy felt bad for the situation they had left the young queen in, but she was far too excited for the next scene to dwell on that.  
  
Wasting no further time, she joined her boyfriend, her lover, her big, wonderful panther up on the bed. They only had so much time together before his parents were due to pick him up so they needed to move this along as fast as they could. “Okay, so where did Lance and Crystal run off to anyway?”  
  
“Back to the inn where they first met,” Marcus replied as he stood up to move into position. He gave her a grin as he moved over to the door. “You’re good there, go ahead and get comfortable.”  
  
“Okay!” Sonya settled onto the bed and prepared to get into the mindset of her character, Crystal. She would be a little more aggressive than usual to make the scene work, but it should still fit the character she had established over the past several months.  
  
The puppy looked up just as Marcus “entered” the room, speaking in the Lance voice. “Well, as expected, the innkeeper was more than happy to allow us to buy out all the available rooms for the day. Looks like we’ve got the place all to ourselves.”  
  
_Well, it looks like it’s show time,_ Sonya thought to herself.  
  
Crystal sat up on her arms as she heard her partner close the door behind him. “I’m surprised you even remember this place after everything we’ve been through together. I’d all but forgotten that night myself.”  
  
“Are you kidding? How could I ever forget that?” Lance looked over at Crystal as he moved over to the bed and sat down next to her. “You were the most vibrant, exotic person I’d ever seen.”  
  
Crystal blushed at his words. “Really?”  
  
“Of course. Who could ever forget that giant bar fight you started?” Lance chuckled as she felt the woman shove him hard in the side. Though she was physically no match for him, her brazen attitude was something he’d always enjoyed about his partner in crime and heroism.  
  
“I didn’t need your help back there you know,” she said with a mock grumpy frown.  
  
Lance responded by putting an arm around her shoulder and drawing her closer. “I know, but how could I resist the urge to come to the aid of such a cutie? And besides, I don’t even want to think about what might have happened if we hadn’t fled this town together all that time ago.”  
  
Crystal pulled Lance down by his collar. This time the man didn’t resist as he was pulled into a quick kiss. “You know that the queen was planning something for us right? It was probably going to be something big, based on all the build-up around the capital.”  
  
“I wouldn’t put it passed her. And anyway, I’m not cut out for any kind of royal positions or anything like that.”  
  
Crystal chuckled at that. “Yeah, no kidding. Well, in any case, I’m glad you decided to join me instead.” She began to trace her fingers across his chest as she continued. “You know, I haven’t had a chance to properly thank you for everything you’ve done either...”  
  
Lance let his own hand trace the side of her face which completely contradicted the bemused incredulity in his voice when he responded to her. “Oh my, are you saying that you’re going to war with the queen for my affections?”  
  
“Please, as if there were any doubts of my victory. Besides, I can guarantee that you’ll enjoy my ‘reward’ a great deal more than whatever Elise had planned for us today.”  
  
Lance grinned at this; they both had been looking forward to this from the night they’d met, and now finally freed from the hands of fate, they were going to enjoy every moment of their hard-earned victory. He slowly moved one down to her thigh and gently pushed her down on her back. He could see in her eyes the same hunger for him as he felt for her. And knowing how fiery the little woman’s passions were, their union was bound to be explosive.  
  
Their lips met in a wild dance of enflamed passions. There was no wasted movement between them as hands found their way to each other’s bodies in their desperate fervor. Wanton moans filled the space between their questing tongues.  
  
Lance was surprised when Crystal suddenly pulled herself away from his grasp and slid out from under him. He looked up at her in surprise, only to spot the woman hurriedly shedding the short robe she had worn for as long as he’d known her. A grin crossed his face as he watched her strip. “So eager. Aren’t you supposed to be a divine sorceress? Isn’t this against some kind of code of conduct or something?”  
  
“I could ask the same of you, oh Warrior of Light,” Crystal fired back. “That leering gaze of yours certainly isn’t complaining about it. Nor is your little warrior there.”  
  
Lance chuckled at her statement, though it couldn’t quite cover the color building in his face.  
  
Both man and woman were now completely in the buff, discarded clothes and underclothes scattered across the room. Lance moved to scoop his partner up in his arms, but once again she playfully evaded him, instead slipping off the bed to saunter over to the wall, making a point to show off her naughty bits as she did.  
  
Sonya had to stifle a giggle as she saw the wolfish grin on her lover’s face. This was so much fun, combining their stories with their new sexy games was somehow even more exciting than before. By the look of it, she imagined Marcus felt much the same way.  
  
Maintaining those personas once they started getting into it would be an interesting challenge considering how worked up she was the first time... and next time, and the next... But now she was committed to see this awesome new game out to its conclusion.  
  
Lance continued to grin as he watched the little woman as she continued to tease him with her amazing little body. In that moment, there was nothing he wanted more. Making his way to his feet, he moved up to the wall where she had backed herself up and pinned her between his arms. “You’d better be careful now, little miss. If you keep pushing me like that, I won’t be able to hold myself back.”  
  
“Don’t you even _think_ about holding back, soldier boy!” Crystal punctuated the statement by bringing her slender hand into the tiny gap between them to slide along the length of his turgid shaft.  
  
Lance growled in the back of his throat and a predatory grin flashed across his face. In truth it didn’t really surprise him to find out that she would be so aggressive and catty in her love life, but it was still incredibly effective on him. Well, if that’s how she wanted it...  
  
“As you wish, Ma’am,” the man growled down at her. In one fluid motion, he scooped the woman up in his arms. While she was no child, Lance’s physical prowess was more than enough to allow him to manhandle his partner. He moved over to a chair, laying Crystal across his lap and pinning her down with one arm.  
  
Crystal wriggled in his grasp, but she was helpless before his strength. Being so vulnerable before her partner, completely at his whim, was only making the woman that much more excited. Every second that he refrained from touching her was the sweetest torment.  
  
Unfortunately for her, Lance knew her well; the little woman was a firecracker and he would have to thoroughly dominate her to get her off. Crystal yelped in surprise when she felt the first palm strike land on her unprotected backside. “Ah! What the hell?!”  
  
“Just giving you what we both know you need,” Lance said in amusement as he rubbed the spot he’d just spanked her.  
  
“I didn’t ask you t- _Ahh!_ ” The woman’s protest was cut off by Lance’s hand striking her other cheek. While the pain was negligible, Crystal found herself struggling harder against him. Why exactly, she wasn’t quite sure; she wasn’t sure if she wanted him to stop or go harder...  
  
“Don’t you try to deny it, I know you better than you think.” Lance’s tone was still light, almost playful. He brought his hand down to her sodden folds, sinking in two fingers without any resistance. “See how wet you are already?”  
  
Whatever argument Crystal was about to offer died on her tongue as Lance’s fingers jabbed in her again with a resounding _‘squelch’_. Even if she wanted to, she couldn’t focus long enough to cast a spell in her defense. All she was able to do was squeak and squeal as the man held her in check, alternating between sharp smacks at her bottom and stuffing her cunny with his fingers until the sensations began to blend together in her mind. The way he kept alternating the pace and pressure of his surprisingly skilled hand had her right on the edge of climax and she was quickly losing the resolve to care what he might think if she did so in his grasp like that...  
  
But then, all at once the fingers and the spankings were gone and she found herself being stood up on her now shaky legs. In a daze she stumbled over to the wall again and, once she managed to steady herself against it, shot a hand to her crotch, desperate to keep her impending climax from fading away.  
  
“That might be the cutest you have ever been just now,” Lance couldn’t help the little chuckle that slipped past his lips he stood up from the bed, throbbing erection in hand as he reveled in the small victory over his partner, who had been quite the tease for most of the time he’d known her.  
  
“Sh-shut up and get over here and finish what you started, asshole!” Though she refused to admit it to him, she realized now that there was something about being so completely dominated like he had just done to her that was so exciting. She only hoped that he would keep that predatory streak going.  
  
By the time he had made his way back over to her, she had already composed herself and was now glaring at him. Meanwhile her hand still clutched at her saturated folds. If he was effected by her scowl however, it certainly didn’t show behind that smug grin on his face. But he knew the time for games was over. It was time to show her just how much she had come to mean to him over the last year, just how much he wanted to be with her.  
  
Crystal let out a surprised gasp when, as soon as he was close enough, Lance reached down and captured her legs just under her hips and pressed them up and back against the wall, effectively pinning her there and once again leaving her helpless in his grasp. He stepped between her hips, his cock sliding through her soaking cleft. He seemed to be about to make some new smartass comment, but this time he was the one taken by surprise; heated by his aggression once again, Crystal threw her arms around his neck and dragged him into a frenzied kiss.  
  
Her impassioned response was the last straw for Lance as his planning and reason gave way to his primal urges. Pushing back ever so slightly to let his cock slip forward, he felt the way his partner quivered as he scraped along the entrance to her sex. Once he felt his tip hit and slip ever so slightly into her needy cunny, he slammed his hips up into hers, burying his length in one thrust.  
  
Both lovers moaned heavily into each other’s mouths as Lance immediately began pounding into her with wild abandon while Crystal did everything she could from her delightfully helpless position to meet his thrusts. Their passionate but ultimately unsynchronized movements nonetheless drove them both deeper into the throes of their lust. Hands dug into hips and shoulders, legs flailed uselessly, and the walls trembled with the force of the two pounding into it without a second thought.  
  
Already worked up from before, it wasn’t long before Crystal hit her peak once again. Thankfully, this time Lance had no intention of stopping, lost in his own passions, and she quickly found herself spiraling out of control into a powerful climax, one of the strongest she could remember. She screamed in ecstasy into her man’s mouth, hands scratching desperately at his back as her world collapsed around her. The only thing her mind could cling to was him, his body holding her steady against the roil that he himself had cast her into.  
  
Lance grunted harshly as felt her clamp down hard on his member and mindlessly clawing at him in her passion. The minor pain only further spurred him on, redoubling his efforts to keep up his frenzied pace even though her orgasmic haze. He pulled out of the kiss to draw in as much breath as he could manage as he put everything into his hips.  
  
At some point, Crystal became aware of the fact that her mouth was freed and once again called out her passion. “Oh fuck! Lance, please more, give me _more~!_ ” Her words were punctuated by her bucking as hard as she could manage against his hands pinning her, very nearly forcing Lance to drop her.  
  
Lance, fearing he might lose the bucking woman in his arms, turned them so that his own back was against the wall and brought his hands to her little hips. Now freed, Crystal’s legs wrapped around his, effectively locking her into place and allowing him to focus his strength on bringing their hips together as violently as he could manage.  
  
From the new position, Crystal was now aware of Lance’s hips slamming into her still sensitive flanks, the stinging sensation adding into the constant tides of ecstasy that never truly faded in her. Every time their hips collided a wave would strike her lust-addled mind with a mini-orgasm. Her attempts at communicating her desire was reduced to incoherent wailing as a new, more powerful storm began to grow in her...  
  
For as much as he didn’t want it to end, Lance could feel his own climax coming on. His hips were a blur, his grip intense on the hot, tight body writhing in front of him as he raced towards his nirvana. His body tightened up and he could feel the telltale signs of his cum preparing to boil over. Finally he pulled Crystal as tight as he could against him, reveling in the feeling of her muscles milking him for all he was worth with every scalding hot shot he fired into her core.  
  
With the final release upon them, fatigue began to settle in and the pair slid slowly down under Lance was on the ground with his back to the wall with Crystal in his lap and slumped forward into his chest.  
  
Sonya panted heavily as her mind began to clear from the orgasmic stupor into the wonderful afterglow. She considered what they just did, what Marcus had just done to her. She had never been spanked before; her mommy didn’t believe in such forms of punishment. It had certainly taken her off-guard, but at the same time she knew that Crystal would love it, just as Marcus knew it. And she had indeed enjoyed it, but now she was left with a burning question. Had she enjoyed it because she liked it or because _Crystal_ liked it?  
  
She honestly didn’t know for sure what to think in that moment about that. But something else about their session pushed its way into her mind. She had lost herself in the role of Crystal, just like she always did when they played. The fact that their roles were now being played out in sex hadn’t changed anything and if she was being honest it had actually made it more exciting than both their roleplaying and their sex games. Roleplaying sex was _amazing!_  
  
“So how was that? Not too bad for a street rat, eh?” Lance said after a long pause.  
  
Crystal pawed at his chest idly, practically purring as she responded. “I think that multiple orgasms qualifies as a little more than ‘not too bad.’ ” She pulled herself up to plant a quick kiss on her man. “You got another one of those in you, hero boy?”  
  
Lance chuckled under his breath. “For you, anything.” He let his hands glide through her hair as he stared down at the beauty in his grasp. “But there’s no need to rush it. We’ve got all the time in the world now...”  
  


* * *

  
  
Ramona leaned back against the wall separating the hallway from her daughter’s room. She had been on her way to let the two know that Marcus’s parents were on their way to pick him up. But as she had ascended the stairs toward her daughter’s room, the noises that reached her ears were unmistakable.  
  
She had told Sonya that she supported her relationship with Marcus and she meant it; the boy was practically family himself and she was happy her daughter had such a nice boy in her life, even if they might be moving a little fast for some. But here, confronted with the sounds (and smells) of her children’s illicit activities, she wasn’t quite sure what to think.  
  
From what she had overheard just then, it seemed they had gotten their roleplaying involved in their new adult games. That, she supposed, wasn’t all that surprising considering how much those two had invested in their fantasies. Despite herself, she caught herself wondering exactly what was happening on the other side of that wall...  
  
_It really has been too long when your daughter has gotten some more recently than you..._ Ramona let a small, bemused chuckle out at that thought. She’d promised herself that she would dedicate herself to Sonya after her husband passed away, but it certainly didn’t mean that the still young woman didn’t have urges of her own. _Well, I guess it’s time again to get the toys..._  
  
_Hmm... I wonder if maybe I should show Sonya how to use some of those?_ The thought snuck up on her and she quickly dismissed it. It was enough that the girl had been introduced to sex at all, she shouldn’t be actively working to make her daughter into a deviant.  
  
It sounded as though the two of them were winding down; the rhythmic thudding against the wall had stopped along with her daughter’s incoherent passion screams. She wished that she could let them enjoy their moment, but they were going to need to get cleaned up in a hurry before Marcus’s parents arrived. Ramona let out a heavy sigh and then forced her motherly smile as she prepared herself to walk in on her own daughter.  
  
As the room opened up before her, she was immediately drawn to the sight of her daughter and her boyfriend laying up against the wall, Sonya cuddled up into Marcus’s chest. The sight would almost be wholesome were it not for the fact that they were both naked and she could spot a trickle of white dribbling out between their hips, still connected to one another.  
  
Marcus, facing the interior of the room, noticed her before she could say anything. A wave of panic ran through the boy as he quickly scrambled to his feet, taking the puppy still impaled on him with him in his haste. There was no room for doubt what the two had been up to (not that there had been any doubt in the older woman’s mind). “R-Ramona?!” he finally managed.  
  
“Sorry to interrupt you two,” Ramona’s comforting smile belied the amusement she felt at his reaction. She supposed it wasn’t that surprising, even with him knowing that she was okay with him rutting her daughter. And in fact that show of humility made her feel a little better; those two weren’t likely to turn deviant any time soon.  
  
“Mom?!” Sonya cried, still clinging for dear life to her boyfriend’s chest, an uncharacteristic tinge of indignation in her voice.  
  
This time the woman couldn’t help the chuckle that slipped past her motherly calm. “I know, sorry Sunshine. But I thought I should remind you two that Marcus’s parents will be here in about an hour. You two should probably get cleaned up before then.”  
  
“Oh fu...udge,” the boy almost swore before he caught himself. He turned to head out of the room before remembering his girlfriend still clinging to his chest. The two awkwardly made their way over to the bed where Sonya was finally able to dismount from his member. Once freed, without a second’s hesitation he bolted from the room towards the bathroom.  
  
Despite herself, Ramona caught a glimpse of the teenage panther’s body as he scrambled away. _Not bad kid,_ she thought, a smile crossing her lips.  
  
Soon enough she turned her attention back to her daughter, seated awkwardly at the edge of her bed, trying not to let her boyfriend’s stuff leak out anywhere. _Seems I’m going to have to teach you a few things yet, Sunshine._  
  
“Come on now,” Ramona beckoned her daughter to her side. “I’ll show you how to properly clean yourself up after you’re done playing with your boyfriend.”  
  


* * *

  
  
“So, how did it go?” Sara asked her canine friend. She, along with her sister Jynx and Sonya sat on the floor under the stairs once they had closed off the entrance to their secret space in the school. The space was so small and hidden away well enough that, save for the twins and a few of their friends, none of the students or faculty were even aware of it; it was the perfect place for little girls to have a conversation that they wouldn’t want overheard.  
  
“Yeah, come on, spill it girl. D’you get that dick or what?” Jynx said, practically crawling over top of her sister in her desperation to get the latest gossip.  
  
“Jynx!” Sara berated her sister even as she forced the other kitten off of her. “Come on with that. You know you’re just gonna push her into her shell if you come at her like that.”  
  
“It’s okay actually,” Sonya finally spoke up. The power struggle the Prowler twins were about to engage in was suddenly forgotten as their attention was brought back to the puppy. “I don’t mind the brashness. Things have changed for me since we last saw each other.”  
  
Jynx grinned at the turn in their friend. “Heh, I knew it! Yeah, your perspective is different once you’ve been well and truly fucked, doesn’t it?”  
  
At the puppy’s blushing nod, Sara smiled warmly. “Well it certainly seems like you enjoyed yourself. I’m happy for you.”  
  
“Thank you, both of you. I could have never gotten this close to Marcus without your help and encouragement.” Sonya was almost glowing as she thought of her new boyfriend and everything they shared in those few days.  
  
“No need to thank us-”  
  
“Alright already, you tease,” Jynx pushed herself in front of her sister once again. “Don’t keep a girl in suspense. Tell us all about it. And don’t you dare try to skimp out on all the _juicy_ details...!”  
  
Sonya nodded to herself. It was a little embarrassing to talk about, but had it not been for the Prowler girls she would have never gotten to experience the fresh and amazing experiences she had with Marcus. Her childish crush would have been just that: a child’s fantasy. They deserved to know what happened if anybody did.  
  
Over the next twenty minutes Sonya shared the story of her weekend with Marcus. From his arrival and the climax of the roleplay, to his advances on her that night and her trying to recreate the feeling for herself in the bath later. As she recounted the events after she called her friends for advice, the girls sat in rapt attention of every detail. She told them how their plan had worked to perfection, at least until she had spilled the beans that she was awake. But it was okay because they had confessed to each other and she had returned the favor and made Marcus feel good with her mouth herself.  
  
A blush came over her when she admitted that having full-on sex had been her idea, even if she didn’t totally understand what she was asking for. That blush intensified greatly when she explained how her mom had figured out what she and Marcus were up to and was surprisingly supportive of it.  
  
And finally she recalled the night their relationship went to the next level. She talked at length about how cautious and gentle Marcus had been, at least until she was sure she was okay. She expressed her amazement at how much better it was, even compared to his fingers before. She told them how incredibly satisfying her first experiences were and how eager she was for more afterwards. She even talked about the sex they rolled into their roleplaying and how it was confusingly even hotter than just having sex with the boy normally.  
  
“Wow,” Sara said finally, a blush coloring her own features. “You, ah, you really just threw yourself in headfirst into all of this huh?”  
  
Beside her Jynx was laughing quietly to herself. “See, I told you she would as soon as she figured it out! And you know what that means...”  
  
Sara sighed heavily; their friend had been so innocent before, her bet with her sister had seemed like a sure thing... “Just name your terms.”  
  
“Oh trust me we’ll settle on that later,” Jynx was practically purring as she addressed her sister. Sonya found herself actually feeling bad for the other girl despite her indignation at finding out they were betting on her; from what she knew about Jynx whatever she was planning for Sara wouldn’t be pleasant for her...  
  
“As for you,” Jynx’s words shook her from her reverie. “I’ll admit you’ve got wonderful instincts. We’ll make a fine addict out of you yet!” The kitten laughed again, while Sara simply rolled her eyes at how over-the-top her sister was being.  
  
“Don’t mind her, she just likes having more friends for our sleepovers.”  
  
“Damn right I do. The games we play are best enjoyed with at least three girls.” For the umpteenth time since they snuck into the secret space, Jynx favored the other girl with a decidedly predatory grin. “Anyway, you should come over sometime. We have _much_ to teach you...”  
  
“O-okay, I may have to take you up on that.” Something about the way the black kitten was acting reminded Sonya of Marcus. She supposed it was just something about cats...  
  
“Glad to hear it,” Sara’s smile was just as warm as always as she spoke. “We can show you a few ways to keep yourself occupied. I know you and Marcus won’t get to see each other as much as you probably want to.”  
  
“Yeah...” The fact that she wouldn’t be able to be with her new boyfriend all the time had been bothering her, but she would be fine. She had her mother and her wonderfully supportive friend Sara. Even Jynx was helpful, in her own way. “Thanks again you two, for everything. How can I ever repay you?”  
  
“It’s fine-”  
  
“Oh I can think of a few fun ways you can repay us...!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And at last we have reached the ultimate. I'm glad to finally have this done so that Sonya and Marcus can officially enter the next stage of their character arc. More on that later.
> 
> As you may notice, the ending here is left very much open. There is a potential side story here that I'm still debating if I want to write or not. I feel it's fairly obvious what it would be, but I feel it's not completely necessary to these two characters. Unless of course there's enough call for it.
> 
> I'm a little torn on what I want to work on next. Taming the Kitten is a fun side project and I have a somewhat clearer idea of where that's going, but I'm not sure about how I want to tell that story... Perhaps another one-shot, or a follow-up to one of those other ones? Let me know if you guys have any preferences/ideas.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was actually my first fully original story. Sonya and Marcus are canon in my main world and loosely affiliated with the Prowler family and their stories. I'll probably be doing something with all of them together once this story is completed. I may have gotten just a little bit carried away with a certain aspect of this first chapter, but hopefully it still achieved it's goal of framing their relationship to one another as it currently stands. Writing this section was also an interesting challenge, as it's meant to depict a great epic adventure from the eyes of a teenager. Hopefully that came across.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy the ride. As always, comments are encouraged.


End file.
